


Even more adventures of Dragonborn and ex - Thalmor

by guren666



Series: Trilogy of Glorfindel & Ondolemar [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ge'els is a badass, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Wild Hunt is after Fin and Ondolemar, Work In Progress, lots of Witcher 3 lore, time travel in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Sequel to sequel, literally. Not really required to read the previous ones to get the grasp of this one. Takes place after More adventures of Dragonborn and ex - Thalmor. Follows close the storyline of Witcher 3, so expect spoilers (or not). Wild Hunt is after Tamriel as next, Geralt is dead, along with Ciri who sacrificed herself to save world and died. It's not canon, obviously.





	1. Pyres of Blacklight

The morning before we set out a letter came in, bearing the crest of House Redoran. Viran gave it to me, assuming it was for me, but I had doubts. Sure, I helped at Solstheim, but... I had no real relation with any of the Great Houses – save for Telvanni.

Impatiently, I ripped the envelope open and read the content aloud so he could hear it, too. "Glorfindel Telvanni – Girethi, you are cordially invited to a summit at Rootspire. Bring your high elven companion with you. It's urgent you attend. The meeting will be held at 12th of Morning Star, Turdas in the noon. Signed... bla bla bla. I hate those officials."

I didn't like the sound of it. Cordially invited to a meeting... something like special guests?

Has Neloth told them about the Heart? ...about us?

Feeling extremely anxious, I turned to my altmer lover. "What do you think? Should we go?"

"Bad idea. Neloth must have told them – they want to punish us. After all, they would have loved to seize the power themselves. I knew the old dunmer couldn't be trusted. As soon as we show up at the funeral, they'll nab us as common criminals. I won't let them capture me – capture you. We've been through some serious shit. We have to leave Morrowind."

I didn't want to leave before I attended Lord Vivec's funeral or at least paid my respect, but... he has the truth of it. I don't like this oficially looking letter. Stinks of deceit. "I... you're right. We'll go to... where?"

"Skyrim obviously."

Smiling, I latched onto his arm. "With you? I'll go anywhere."

A soft chuckle escaped his mouth, letting me cling to him. "So, we have to prepare... for our journey I mean. I should go and pack our stuff..." I mumbled, unhappy that a stupid letter changed our plans.

"By the way, where is your sister and Viran?"

"Oh, they went to visit a friend of father's. They'll stay the night there, too."

"So... they left us alone. In this huge house." The smugness was impossible to miss, along with the implications.

"Are you... suggesting something?"

"Hm... maybe later. You know, it has been a while since I cooked something. What do you say?"

"You want to cook? Now?"

"Why not? We'll be gone after we eat."

This mer is really something else. First he speaks some suggestive stuff and then wants to cook. "I'll go and pack for us. It shouldn't take me too long. I'll see you later." Tiptoing, I kissed his cheek.

I was about to leave when he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer, locking our lips together. When he released me, that superior smirk was back. "Stop being so shy. We're both grown men. Even your family expects us to have more intimate contacts."

My cheeks were positively red. "You heard us?"

"Forgive me, but these walls are really thin. It's not my fault."

Biting into my lip, I tried to shake off the shame and a feeling settled in my gut. Something about the way Viran asked me when we'll... well – have sex and then left the following morning was suspicious.

They left us alone so we can... oh my. Or they just wanted to visit old Agnis so much. Or they killed two birds with one stone. Cir and Viran wanted me to get _laid_. There can be no doubt of that. I buried my head in hands, unknowing if I should thank them for this rare opportunity or not.

A pair of ambers gazed at me worriedly. "Are you okay? You look as if you saw a ghost."

"I'm fine. I'll come and find you once I'm done with packing." I forced my legs to move, focusing on walking normally, but I failed. Close to the door, I hit a chair and knocked it over. Why do I have to be such a klutz! I put it back in place and waltzed outside, feeling Ondolemar's eyes on me.

Inside my room, I collapsed on the bed, letting out a long sigh. "Can I be more transparent? Might go on my way and write sex deprived on my forehead to make it easier, right?"

Ondolemar walked in, folded hands and grinning. "No need for that. I have eyes, Fin."

Divines, must you hate me so much? With minor dread, I raised my head and saw the altmer, wearing that smug like second skin. "Did you follow me here to torment me?"

"No, to have chat. Serious chat."

His grin vanished, waiting for my response. I prodded on the bed, sitting up. "Sit down."

He complied, immediately going for my hands, holding them. "I have a serious question for you. Where do you see us together in five years? Twenty? Or hundred?"

I didn't plan so far ahead and it must have shown on my face because he snorted. "Of course, you live only in the present, seizing the moment. But most people want something stable in a relationship. A bond. I am not so different. Now answer me. Do we have a future together? Us two?"

"I... want to be with you. You know that. And I can't imagine a future without you."

"Then, you're not just using me, are you? Playing mind games, get what you want and toss me away?"

My eyes widened at what he said. For what kind of scoundrel did he take me for? I may be a thief, but I am not a heartbreaker.

" **NO**! Azura, I am not using you! I love you! I want us to live together."

Earnest words seemed to convince him as he hugged me. "I am sorry, I just needed to confirm your motives. Understand, I've lost so much... If you left me, I'd be..."

I cracked a smile. My silly mage. I am not going to abandon him. I snaked my hand on his waist, inching closer. Boldness took over my rationality. "I really want you to bed me now." I whispered, afraid of his answer.

The amber in his eyes turned a darker shade, his jaw clenched, breathing accelerated. "You promise you won't leave me after this?"

"Well, if you do horribly..." I said jokingly and he jabbed me in ribcage. "Ouch. It was a joke, Ondolemar. I am never leaving you alone. I promise."

He let out an exasperated sigh into my ear. It send shivers down my spine. "Are you sure you want this? We can wait."

"For what? For another catastrophe that keeps following us wherever we go? I want you to take me. "

Without a word, he brought our lips together and inserted his tongue into my mouth. Surprised, I yelped, weak in legs and grateful we were on a bed already. I fear my legs just now turned to ash hopper jelly.

Ondolemar's fingers found their way under my dunmer outfit, caressing my abdomen and then went much more down, to my muscled stomach. I closed my eyes. Oh god. We're doing it. Really doing it. How many nights have I dreamed about it and now, it's happening.

He stopped and I re – opened my eyes, blinking in aroused confusion. "Why, why did you stop?"

"You closed eyes and I thought you were terrified or uncomfortable... I am not about to take advantage of you if you don't want it now."

I placed his hand over my chest where my heart was buzzing with the excessive excitement. "Does this sound like I want you to stop?"

"But still... wait, hear that?" He stood up and went to look out the window, his eyes widened in instant. " _RUN_!"

Alerted, I rolled out of bed, grabbing onto my weapons. If something scared him this much, it must be something else. We jumped out the open window. I wanted to stop and look what the hell is so important that we stopped at foreplay, but he wouldn't have it, grabbing onto my hand and running so fast.

I risked a glance back and saw that something was falling from the sky and it will make impact too close to our house. I yanked my hand from his grasp. "Wait a minute! It's my home!"

"No! We don't know what that object is. It could be a explosive contraption!"

"Or something or someone who needs help. We have to turn back, while it's still in air."

A loud echoying crash confirmed that thing or what it was landed. Dusty ash covered our field of vision. It was no use, ash got into our eyes. It hurt like crazy. "Ouch! Dammit! I can't see!" Rubbing eyes angrily, my sight returned to normal as the ash settled down again, a huge pit to the northeast of my family house.

We shot glances, unsure of what is going on.

"Okay, that was weird."

I nodded. "Sure was. Let's go and see!"

He grabbed my sleeve. "Did you hear me? What if it explodes in our faces?"

"We don't know that. And it's too close to my family estate, it's on my family's estate. It's my responsibility to see what crashed here. Or who."

"There is no talking you out of this foolishness. Fine, but I'll go first."

"Alright."

We strutted to the huge crater, I had Mace of Molag Ball and he had Keening. Approaching warily, step by step, we made it to the tip of crater. Looking down dropped our jaws. A huge dragon I knew too well was bleeding out to his death. Without thinking, I plopped down to him. "Fin!" Ondolemar called out to me, but pure terror flooded in my veins at the sight of my parent figure, near death.

"Krosis. I made it after all. They... the secluded elves on their isle are going this way. "

"Don't speak! I'll help you!" I put my hands over his fatal wounds on legs, casting Healing Other. "Please, help me!" I screamed back at Ondolemar who after a brief pause jumped down, kneeling next to the dragon's belly where it had been hit the worst.

"It's no use. I am different from humans, Dovahkiin. Listen close. They are almost here. Hundreds and hundreds are on the doorstep, coming to wage war."

"With who?" Ondolemar stopped the healing process after the dragon told him and I reluctantly kept my hands away. "The leaders of Morrowind. They want to kill them, defiance sentenced your kin to untimely death. For them, you're dead."

"Are you sure? And why are you so badly injured?"

"I was flying back to report, when they spotted me. I got too careless, flew too low and mages, thousands of them blasted me to the ground. Dovahkiin, they are coming to destroy your homeland."

My eyes widened after the realization kicked in. If what he speaks is true, then... war is inevitable. I must protect Morrowind, its innocent people from them. Thalmor of Aldmeri Dominion.

Paarthurnax let out a gluttoral groan. " _Nust los fin tahrovin Taazokaan fen luft fod Morrowind mah. Qahnaar niin. Fah zu'u ahrk fah hin reyliik, Dovahkiin._ "

" _Laat los bo fah fin Thalmor suleyksejun. Zu'u vaat nau dii zin ol aan dovah zu'u fen lost dii nahkriin fah hi, Paarthurnax._ "

" _Pruzah. Ruz dii dinok fen ni kos fah nid. Dovahkiin, hi lost aan ofan do Thu'um, kod nii wah viik hin hokoron. Zu'u fen mul hi naal dii rii se dii wuth zii. Ol do nu, hi loost fin du'ul se Thu'um suleykaar med neh us ahrk wah nid saraan. Daar los dii laat ofan, fahdon. Hi neh morah do zu'u ol do aan sunvaar, nuz aan mun. Zu'u fen morah fron se faal tiid mu sov nau Monahven._ "

Tears streamed down my face, as my mentor was dying, like all the other dragons, he was giving me his wisdom of ages, willingly. Only bones were left of once the noble dragon whom I looked up to give me advice when I needed it. He was gone, just like that...

I absorbed his soul, soaking in the uncanny power that seeped from Paarthurnax's soul, now mixed with others' and mine as one.

Fucking Thalmor.

 

They almost ruined lives of my friends, kidnapped them and now they come to our abode with violence in their war stricken minds. Violence. When will it end? I wanted some peace and quiet. And it wasn't on the agenda. Will it be ever?

Ondolemar came to stand with me, hugging me. I sniffled into his robes, crying. "I'm sorry. He was unlike others."

"When will they stop? Is nothing sacred to them? Tell me, how far does the plan for world domination go? Killing every race, taking their lands as their own?! Tell me!" I was venting out my anger on him, being the former Commander of Thalmor, now exiled thanks to me.

"We cannot take them on by ourselves. The letter you got this morning must be for the war council. The Great Houses already know of the Aldmeri Dominion's attack, wanting to enlist help from us. I didn't think I would agree, but this is **OUR** fight, too. They exiled and humiliated me, wanted to hunt you down for your unique power and were it not for our interference, they would have gained the Heart of Lorkhan and their armies would be unstoppable. We have to leave immediately. Tarrying here would do us no good. Get all your equipment and some potions, I'll prepare a portal for us in the meantime."

I moved, but stopped mid – tracked. "What? Portal transportation magic? You can do that cool thing? That's even beyond the skill of Master Neloth and Divayth, for sure. When did you learn such a cool spell?"

"When we absorbed the Heart. I've never been to Blacklight, but let's hope knowing the name of city will suffice. Get movin'!" He commanded, uttering words in some language I didn't understand ( high elven, perhaps?) and I glanced back one more time at the bones of my mentor and my mage.

He's right on that.

I ran inside, dashing to my room first to grab Wraithguard and Auriel's Bow with Sunhallowed Arrows and some Daedric Arrows I left here last time upon my visit, then went digging into the chests for stamina, magicka and health potions. Then I stashed them all in my backpack, heavy with the potions. Ondolemar didn't need weapons – besides, he had Keening. Is there any stronger weapon, besides Sunder, of course. Also, his perception of magic was tenfolded after absorption – I figured because he gained that incredibly cool and handy portal ability. Wondering if he managed to open it, I ran outside just in time to see shifting in time and space and a flick of yellow blinding lighting had me shut eyes for a second, when I opened them an image of a city with smoke and fire appeared before us.

He stood beside me. "Is that it?"

"I think it is, but do you see the flames? What's happening?!"

"Stop panicking and take my hand. I don't want us to get separated by accident inside the portal." He grabbed onto my hand so tightly, it was kind of hurting, but I'll manage. Ondolemar worried about us getting separated? Now I was worried a tiny bit.

"Is this portal safe?"

He grunted. "It's my first time using it. We'll just have to see. We are in a hurry."

Without further ado, he yanked me inside the yellow shimmering image of a city we presumed to be Blacklight, illuminated red by the fires and smoke. As soon as we entered, a strange sensation washed over me – it was as if I just bathed in icy cold water and then went into the core of a flaming volcano. Uncomfortable experience.

Reappearing, he finally let loose, both of us taking in fresh air, still shaken up about our travel method. "I hate portals as of now." I proclaimed, my stomach protested and if I doubled over, I'd barf. Ugh. Calm down.

Ondolemar gaped at something in front of us, jabbing me in the ribs to get my attention. "Hey, stop it or I'll throw –-"

My upset stomach seemed like the least of our worries.

On countless stakes around us were burned corpses, the flames still licking the lifeless frames of the poor souls, air stenched of burnt meat and smoke was endlessly rising from all sides.

"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled out, but no one was outside in the streets. The usually busy big city streets were empty, safe for us.

Ondolemar wandered closer to one stake and examined the corpse. With a frown and possibly disgusted, he stepped away. "An elf, burned. Something fishy is going on. We'd better see what is going on. Very carefully."

I nodded, pulling the Mace out of its sheathe. The mage by my side also pulled out the legendary sword, one hand enveloped in freezing cold as we abandoned the marketplace marred with stakes, going up the street.

A group of Ordinators waltzed before us, their attention was focused on us. They raised weapons at us threateningly, as did we.

"Are you with House Dres or Telvanni?!"

They must be blind. I was wearing the House Telvanni Robes Neloth gave to me, also the shiny trinket tied around my neck was invisible?

"We are with House Telvanni." I stated and they lowered their weapons, relieved. "Azura be praised! You're the ones we're supposed to look out for! Master Neloth and Lord Fyr asked for you and your companion. Come, before more soldiers come!"

Perplexed as never before, we shot glances and decided to follow closely after the one Ordinator of War that looked like the guard captain. "Give me a situation report. What is happening here?"

We walked/ran and in between the captain told us of the treachery of House Dres. "They wanted to sign the treaty with Aldmeri Dominion in the name of all Great Houses without consent of other four. When the other Houses found out about the betrayal, they had majority of noblemen and noblewomen of House Dres burned at stakes as traitors. However, they gained the upper hand. The last remnants of Dres family are holed up inside Rootspire, holding the heads of House Redoran, Sadras and Indoril captive. They laid in ambush and now they are threatening to kill them if we don't agree to the signing with Aldmeri Dominion. Only House Telvanni didn't attend the council as they waited for you to come, my lord."

Holy... I have no words. "So that letter we got... it was forged... a trap."

Caught by surprise, the captain turned. "A letter? I was with Master Neloth and Lord Fyr the last few days day and night and I never saw either writing a letter, but they have been expecting you. Lord Vivec's funeral was yesterday."

Oh, I missed it. "I... see. Enough talking. We're walking targets. Lead us to Neloth and Divayth Fyr and we'll see." I laid a command on the captain and he picked up pace, zig – zagging between the buildings as we climbed higher and higher, the pyres were and less and less until none came into our sight.

Captain of Ordinators led us into a small house, urging us to in. Once inside, it took some time for my eyes to adjust from the bright on the outside to the darkness. Was this a trap?

Massive magelight was cast, blindingly bright. Ondolemar gasped in surprise, when we saw Master Neloth, Divayth and... some unknown elf who looked like an altmer, except the face structure was foreign, no to mention his eyes...

"There you are! Finally, what took you so long?" Neloth asked of us.

Besides him, the strange elf stepped forward, eyes stopped at me for a moment, then it bore into Ondolemar. "So you're the replacement Eredin is after... interesting." He was staring at him like.. I don't know.

I stood between him and my lover. "Stop ogling my lover. What's your deal?"

The stranger chuckled. "Your lover is safe from me. I am Ge'els and I come from another world, I know it's hard to believe. Besides your world, Tamriel, there are many others. I am one of Aen Elle, also known as Alder Folk to...the less sophisticated. My friend, who is king in my world betrayed my trust and lied to me, killing our former king. He's always away, so I am his viceroy in Tir ná Lia... beg your pardon. You don't know what I am talking about, do you? I will put it this way – your lover is in mortal danger. King of Wild Hunt, Eredin has joined forces with your race of elves similar to ours, the Altmer, more precisely the Aldmeri Dominion, as I've been informed by these gentlemen." He shook his head in Neloth's and Divayth's direction briefly, before turning back to stare at us. "I've been informed of the treachery in this world by one house or is it House. Wild Hunt's king is and was the king of altmer for hundred and twenty five years and I didn't even know it. That's why he wasn't as often back as he should. Deception is his second name. He killed an elven sage I considered ally once, a witcher... again, you don't know that term, a "friend" then and the sage's ward killed herself to save her world from annihilation by a prophecy. So, Eredin needs someone who has the skills to relocate his massive forces in one go. He had his eyes on your lover for some time, after the Lady of Time and Space, Zireael as we Aen Elle called her, died to save us all. Your world, too was saved by her noble sacrifice. I've come with my forces to help, but then..."

We just stared blankly at the elf Ge'els, the flood of informations made my head spin. At least my upset stomach calmed down.

Divayth sighed. "House Dres has gone under. We need a distraction to enter the palace from the severs and take them by surprise. We cannot lose the heads of other Houses, not while Aldmeri Dominion and that Wild Hunt is marching on our doorstep. We have to act quickly. My friend, you and Ondolemar are the ones caught in the middle of this. You decide. We charge or make a distraction?"

Ge'els, Neloth, Divayth and the captain of Ordinators all blankly stared at us, waiting for my, or Ondolemar's response. Neither came as we gaped at them.

The strange elf of Aen Elle put a hand on my shoulder. "I am a strategist and I think a distraction is the safest bet. My men and some of those soldiers posted by the walls can take the severs. Only question is, who'll serve as the distraction?"

Ondolemar stepped forward, my heart fluttered in my chest. "I'll go. Together with Glorfindel. They are expecting us to come. They even sent us a fake letter to come to a council as guests."

Ge'els nodded. "Then you're set on your path. We'll give you five minutes before we sent out soldiers. We are also coming along. No objections?" He glanced at Neloth and Divayth who both looked like they saw better days, illuminated in the magelight, I saw they had deep circles under eyes. When was the last time they slept?

"No. The sooner, the better. We can unite and face the threat with numbers."

"But... if they are after me, I should leave Morrowind." Ondolemar protested. Ge'els shrugged. "Eredin is after this world. He wants it. Your appearance here isn't coincidental;neither is mine, but we share an enemy in Eredin and his Wild Hunt and Aldmeri Dominion. We must stop him and kill. He deserves no better for lying to our people and murdering our former king. He was once someone whom I counted among my trusted friends, but the sage and "friend" opened my eyes. Eredin was after a powerful artifact and you know what I am talking about. Your gift stems from that."

Did all diverse universes know about us and the Heart? ...From where?

"You are very well informed... sir viceroy. We have little time for idle chat. We'll talk later, after House Dres is taken care of." I moved towards the exit, waiting to hear Ondolemar's firm footsteps, but no one moved in the room except me. I glanced over my back long enough to see Divayth giving to my mage a... I have seen this before. A sigil stone? To let my slightly progressing irritation be known, I groaned out loud. That did it. Ondolemar turned on his heel, storing the sigil stone in one of his pouches very carefully.

With a bemused look, I walked out to the abandoned streets with my high elven lover following close behind as we ran to the mountain top, to the place where the Great Houses have hold council over the passing and fading ages. Rootspire.

I didn't know if this Ge'els could be trusted. But he was so similar to all high elves – haughty, confidence brimming from him like water from a spring, and also, deep wisdom. I had to ask, even knowing it was distracting; him and me both.

I stopped for a moment – we needed to catch our breath, so we hid behind a few crates with ash yams, panting. We slouched next to each other. "I wanted to ask about what that Aen Elle elf said. Have you ever seen your king back in Alinor?"

He was surprised – his pupils were so wide, but returned to normal soon. "You know my family didn't have an especially high standing. I got my rank of Commander later on. You know why. The fucking prophecy and Absolon's plot addled with fear. So no, I never saw the king in person. Only ones might have been Elenwen and Absolon and they are both dead."

"True, true... so no one we may know of could know. I hate being in the dark in such big events, but I guess we'll find out soon enough if that Eredin fellow is king of Third Aldmeri Dominion and that Ge'els' homeworld."

"Don't worry. We have massive help and unlike a month ago, we stand a fighting chance with an army. And if bad comes to worst; I'll protect you." Ondolemar's sultry voice and the squeeze of hands was enough to give me courage, facing the unknown. "I know you will, as will I do my damnest to keep you from harm."

He leaned in and pecked my lips. "The tower won't scale itself, let's go." Ondolemar rose up, holding a hand out for me. I took it, he helped me up and we made our way to the colossal gate of Rootspire, the gate was broken down with battering rams, scattered around the heavily damaged gate. We exchanged a confused look.

House Dres came prepared, from the looks of it. Time to step up our game, then.

We contemplated if we even should enter – the two of us alone, when someone grabbed onto my shoulder. I yelled out and Ondolemar plopped a hand over my mouth, muffling my girly reaction (damn it, I hate when someone does it). "Why are you standing here? We have to take command in there." Ge'els had appeared before us, in tow with Divayth and Neloth and four Ordinators, plus the captain.

I shook down Ge'els hand. "We were about to enter. Anyway, shouldn't you be taking the sewers?"

"No, too risky for just two. We'll storm the place together." Divayth said.

"The more the merrier!" I added and Neloth and Ge'el rewarded me with odd stares.

Awkward stares were interrupted by a dunmer running past us and nearly into me. We collided and the dunmer landed on top of me. "Ugh... who... are you?!" The woman stood up on her own feet, dusting herself off and begrudgingly stared at me as if I stood in her way on purpose. "Hm. Telvanni. I have had enough. I am of House Redoran, Nissale. I slipped away and some guard may be on the way to recapture me. Quickly, dispose of 'im!"

Guard in the plate of bonemold emerged from the darkened halls. I readied the Mace and Ondolemar the frost spell, but the guard was smashed through with a... spectral magic sword, held by the viceroy of Tir ná Lia, Ge'els. The woman was blushing severely as he laid the dead guard on the cold tiles. Then he proceeded to kiss her hand and she blushed even more madly. "Lady, you shall remain with me by the gate in the meantime. It's too dangerous for you to be alone."

She batted eyelashes at Ge'els and he smiled. "I... thank you. I'd like that... I mean, I don't mind staying with someone so strong and capable until the situation is under wraps... will you save my father and other heads of Houses?"

"That is why we're here, Lady. Once the area is secured, my friends will send someone to fetch us and we'll rejoin them and your father."

She nodded, still baffled with the viceroy. He's so suave. Women must be swooning as he passes by in his homeworld.

Ondolemar snorted and grabbed onto my hand. "We've delayed long enough. We have a more serious matter to attend to. Get movin'!"

I happily obliged, getting sick at the sight of the dunmer woman who was starting to drool, holding onto Ge'els who seemingly enjoyed it. Now I snorted as we ventured deeper into the halls of Rootspire, the spiral tower of countless councils. This is where Neverar, his wife Almalexia, Lord Vivec and Lord Sotha Sil planned how to take on the Dwemer in the old, ancient past. In a moment, we'll be standing on that sort of historic space.

But first... to get rid of the last remnants of treacherous House Dres.

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED_

 

 

Translations: (used site Thu'um _dot_ org, so it might not be 100% accurate and I SUCK at Dragon language)

Paarthurnax:

"Nust los fin tahrovin Taazokaan fen luft fod Morrowind mah. Qahnaar niin. Fah zu'u ahrk fah hin reyliik, Dovahkiin."  **( They are in danger Tamriel will face if Morrowind falls. Vanquish them. For me and for your people, Dragonborn.)**

Glorfindel:

"Laat los bo fah fin Thalmor suleyksejun. Zu'u vaat nau dii zin ol aan dovah zu'u fen lost dii nahkriin fah hi, Paarthurnax." ( **End is coming for the Thalmor dominion. I swear on my honor as a dragon I will have my vengeance for you, Paarthurnax.)**

Paarthurnax:

"Pruzah. Ruz dii dinok fen ni kos fah nid. Dovahkiin, hi lost aan ofan do Thu'um, kod nii wah viik hin hokoron. Zu'u fen mul hi naal dii rii se dii wuth zii. Ol do nu, hi loost fin du'ul se Thu'um suleykaar med neh us ahrk wah nid saraan. Daar los dii laat ofan, fahdon. Hi neh morah do zu'u ol do aan sunvaar, nuz aan mun. Zu'u fen morah fron se faal tiid mu sov nau Monahven. **(Good. Then my death will not be for nothing. Dragonborn, you have a gift of Voice, use it to defeat your enemy. I will strengthen you with my essence of my old soul. As of now, you possess the power of Voice powerfully like never before and with no waiting. This is my last gift, friend. You never thought of me as of a monster, but a person. I will think kindly of the times we spent at Throat of the World. )**


	2. Stage for greatness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fin and Ondolemar join up with Neloth and Divayth, slowly making their way to the top, where the last members of House Dres are holding other heads of Great Houses hostage. They are driven into the corner and Fin comes up with a deception that might work...

Guardsmen came onto us as we proceeded further and further into the tower. With the impressive party, I had no trouble, that is until we've been met with a serious resistance. A man or elf in foreign armor and some sort of staff appeared out of thin air, stepping outside from a distortion; a portal.

Is this one the fabled Wild Hunt? Ge'els never mentioned they have someone who can do that relocation thingamagic! The figure straightened, standing over six feet tall. The man or whatever laughed when he spotted us, stopping and edgy waiting for his next slight move.

"Hm... it seems your presence has disrupted my portal's magic, altmer. Never mind, Eredin wants to meet with you so... badly."

I stepped in front of my lover, unsheathing Mace of Molag Bal. "Over my dead body." I stated coldly, drawing out the words threateningly.

The elf(?) laughed at my bravery. "You are so like that witcher. Ready to protect, even at the cost of his life. Enough, you won't interfere with our plans. None of you."

In a blink of an eye, he was gone and my heart skipped a few beats, erratically searching for him. He appeared from behind my mage. No! I rushed to stop him, remembering I have an artifact that can amplify and absorb magic. I parried his blow with the blunt side of staff with Wraithguard. He was momentarily stunned and others used the chance; Ondolemar and Neloth zapped him and Divayth's weapon knocked the grisly looking helm off the elf's head, revealing his features. He's from the same world as Ge'els, judging from the bone structure, fair hair and the strange eyes.

Guard captain punched him hard in the gut and he gasped, air taken out of him. His soldiers removed the staff from the mage and I snorted. Now, hopefully he can't teleport.

"Everyone, stand behind me. **NOW**!" My companions grabbed the soldiers and the elf had that weird, sadistic smile, despite being caught off- guard by me and weaponless.

He pulled a hidden ornament dagger out, dashing towards me. "Fools!"

Ondolemar urged the rest to move forward as I expected my Shout to be bouncing off the walls. He wasn't far from me, ready to run as soon as I unleashed the crystal. The elf was nearing, he was too close, only three feet from me and I took my chances, taking in extra air for the extra kick. "Horvutah Slen Ulse!"

The elf's eyes widened as he gaped at the encroaching purple mass, coming for him. He began to ran, but my Thu'um was fortified since I absorbed my dear friend's soul. The radius of Shout was great. He ran and ran, but then he decided to battle it. We didn't want to stay; we knew when someone countered with magic, it got only more potent and dangerous. Ondolemar grabbed onto my hand and we made a run for the end of hall.

We stopped as we ran out of breath and in the end, we saw a red light and then purple, shortly afterwards. The idiot used fire magic. They always use fire magic.

Huffing, I stood for a moment and Ondolemar grabbed my shoulder to check on me. "Are you alright? That was even stronger than last time, when we battled Hammers of Justice."

Well... I noticed how I wasn't bound by cooldowns of Thu'um any longer; meaning I could Shout for example three times, different Shouts in succession? That  is impressive.

Nevertheless, we've to stop House Dres and save other three. "I'm fine. Just a bit scared of my nearly unlimited Thu'um powers, but otherwise fine. Onward, we have to rejoin others." He shortly nodded and we ran up the stairs, where we caught on to Neloth, Divayth and guards.

"What took you so long?"

"Nothing. Just solved a minor headache. So, how far is that room they are all holed in?" I asked of the guard captain, presuming he knew at least something.

"In the chamber, that's the council room. My soldiers must have gotten through the sewers. There is a secret escape path only a few know of. It was tunneled in ancient times by House Telvanni."

Makes sense. So, other Houses don't know about it.

"That's great news! Captain, how do you propose we stall the conspirators of House Dres? They are to face court punishment, yes?"

"That is up to decide to the Great Houses, my lord. But yes, they are to be caught alive and imprisoned until the trial."

All of sudden, Neloth grabbed me and our little group stopped ascending the stairs, turning to look at us. "What? Is something wrong?"

"We won't wait that long. I won't take chances, but we have to act fast. You're a member of House Telvanni, friend. What do you think is the best course of action?"

I didn't forget the forged letter. They assume we're walking into their trap. Little do they know...

"I think it's best if only me and Ondolemar go inside. You watch for more surprises. I assure you, we can handle it."

"Not wise. A bit of power sapped inside you and you think you can decide the fate of Morrowind by yourself, Dragonborn?" Neloth scoffed at me and I had to rethink my phrasing.

...Still... he asked for my opinion.

Divayth inserted himself into our little debate. "While you two bicker, House Dres may be killing the heads of other Houses. Whatever we decide, we do it. Now." He was distressed. I felt bad for making the dunmer anxious. "Then we barge in. I'll Shout and seal them momentarily in ice, that should give the rest of you enough time to apprehend and arrest the conspirators."

"You have confidence in your inborn ability?"

"I have."

For a moment, Neloth stared into my eyes then he signaled the guard captain and his soldiers to stand by. "When Dragonborn freezes the enemy, you charge in and take the heads of other Houses to safety, from the council room. I doubt they'll give themselves out without a fight."

I smirked. They seem to be forgetting about me. "Oh, they will listen very obediently." My partner saw that smirk and quickly associated it with what I meant. He's smarter than most people.

"Trust him on this. So, are we done standing around?" He asked.

"We have another staircase. As soon as we reach it, we go all out. You all know what to do. Let's save Morrowind's future!" Neloth overly – enthusiastically yelled out, fist pumping. Azura, he's finally going senile...

A few minutes later, standing by the door – and it was awfully quiet on the other end. Very quiet. I didn't like that.

I began to count silently, three fingers in the air. Three.

Everyone got very concentrated and I breathed in and out, my body itching for action. Two.

Ondolemar nodded and I swallowed down. Just don't fuck it up, I said to myself. One. As on cue, we kicked/blasted the door with brute force and magic and despite its sturdy look, it fell inwards.

The conspirators were few. Only three left of once huge House Dres. They each held a weapon against one leader of the Great Houses. They quickly focused their attention on us. One of them grabbed into a Lady of... (was it House Sadras?), putting the elven dagger dangerously close to her throat.

"One more step and she's dead." He threatened us and it worked. We all froze, glancing from the defenseless leaders to my allies and I pondered what is faster. A dagger to the throat or my Thu'um. No, I can't risk Lady Sadras' life, nor Lord Indoril's or Lord's Redoran's.

Damn it.

Use your wit for once, Glorfindel. Outsmart them. Hopefully, my companions will catch on to the farce I am about to exhibit. I relaxed, smirking. "I have brought you a present. The absent House Telvanni leader and his long time associate." I cooked up the lie, praying they will play along. We need to get the Lords and Lady out from the Thu'um radius so I can bend their minds or use other method to disable them. Or kill them. They are becoming quite the nuisance.

Ondolemar really quickly caught on, going full power and blasting the guard captain and his soldiers out from the doorstep, down the stairs. Savage, when he goes for efficiency.

Now, only can hope Neloth and Divayth have equally shocked expressions over my betrayal. Divayth prepared a launch attack at me, but my altmer showed his Thalmor training, disarming him and pulled out the Keening and they clashed swords. And Neloth? He may have actually believed we sold them out and dished out his best spells at me, which I laughed off with Wraithguard, the gauntled absorbed most of the devastating spell and I used ward to dampen the spell which could have killed me instantly. Before he could retaliate, I took in air and I knew that he knew what I was gonna do; he casted enhanced ward to stop the Thu'um from hurting him.

If would have worked, before.

"Fus Ro Dah!" Neloth's eyes widened upon realizing his ward was useless, the Shout sent him flying and luckily hit the wall, blacking out (I didn't want to hurt him for real after all, this was to win the trust of remnants of House Dres) and Ondolemar was also finished with his fight, overpowering Divayth and his conjured minions with his ridiculously maxed out spells and froze him into an ice cube.

I sighed inwardly (he has taken this too seriously, of boy, I sure hope Divayth and Neloth will forgive us for this), turning to face the three conspirators, blinking furiously and the Lords and Lady just stood jaw -slacked, staring at us and I saw the hurt and fear as I approached with my high elven companion, smirking. "Good riddance. I've had enough of their patronizing. And you, my friends, need powerful allies. I agree with your methods. Morrowind has suffered long enough under the incompetent rule of the Great Houses. From now on, there shall be only One House and that is House Dres."

The Lady and Lords' heads drooped, seemingly resigned to their untimely deaths. And the conspirators still didn't trust us. What do we do? I thought this shall work in our favor. If we want to win the coming war with that Eredin guy, we need the full support of Houses. And harming the Lords and Lady is inadvisable for the cause. "Me and my companion came here initially to see what is happening and we were summoned to the summit, but we never anticipated a civil war and when we saw the burned bodies... we saw the truth. This awaits us all if we blindly follow along with what other four Houses say and the most irrefutable are the Telvanni and Redoran. I won't stand to see my country destroyed by civil war. This ends here, with the four leaders dead. I've had my share of civil war in Skyrim." I said my piece, waiting for the reactions of the three villainous swines who still held the heads of Houses hostage.

If they don't release them this instant, I swear to all Divines - "Finally. It took a commoner from the outside to see the corruption. Ever since Tribunal, Morrowind has decayed into complacency and House Redoran took the reins, ignoring us, the new appointed House." A man to the left said, gesticulating madly with the edge too close to the Lord's neck. Gotta convince them to leave the leaders with us...

I stepped forward. "I will take personal pleasure in killing them off, one by one. As you can see, me and my friend have no issue with overcoming old alliances and forming new, more profitable ones. Profitable for both sides. As Dragonborn and savior of Skyrim, the jarls are under my thumb. I can offer you much, if you let me help you." I extended my hand out. The only woman from the House Dres looked up from her accomplices with mixed feelings and they shortly nodded. She crossed the distance and shook hands with me, snark already on the prowl. "I told you the fabled Dragonborn would see it our way, Uthenril! You are above earthly morals like the rest of the fools, we have a vision! A vision you and your companion share as I can see. Together, we shall reshape the tomorrow of Morrowind. One House will reign supreme! House Dres!"

The men laughed sadistically, throwing the Lady and Lords to us like they were rag dolls. With grunts of pain and discomfort, they landed at our feet, staring at us with their red, red eyes, full with fear.

...We are really convincing, aren't we?

I made the Lady stand up, grinning eerily. "You three go and stand behind the fallen members of House Telvanni. Be happy, for I shall execute you all together. I am a good sort, ain't I?"

Still grinning, I caught a glimpse of Ondolemar who was stiff with anticipation. I didn't know what was the best course of action. In heart, I knew the remnants of House Dres should be punished by court, but they didn't deserve such kindness. Civil war wasn't an option. Not with Aldmeri Dominion camping on our doorstep. Any sympathisers with their crazy stunt shall be taken care off. Don't need nor want Stormcloaks wannabes here.

Lords and Lady stood by the frozen Divayth and still out Neloth, hands clenched and probably gritting teeth. To make it look more believable, I motioned towards the door and my altmer mage nodded, strutting and blocking the only exit. I heard pleased short laughing from behind; the bastards were enjoying themselves.

I tilted head to side, as if I was seizing them up whether the cow was ready for slaughter. "Any last words?" I asked of the leaders who hung heads, not wanting to meet my gaze.

The moment of truth has arrived. "Then, I shall say them for you." I turned on heel and the surprise was etched on the faces of members of House Dres. "Goodbye, voclur! Horvutah Slen Ulse!" The crystal prison was headed their way and since I knew its enormous power, I was ready to make a run for it. Again. "GO! Ondolemar, thaw off Divayth!"

We didn't have much time, the Lady and Lords helped and picked up the unconscious Neloth and Ondolemar thawed the ice and still in after – shock, I grabbed tightly Divayth hand and my mage took my left hand, squeezing hard. "Wuld Nah Kest!" We ended up somewhere on the stairs, by the collapsed guards and their unlucky captain who was up and tended to Lady Sadras. Upon seeing us, the guard captain drew his weapon at us. "You came to finish us off?! I won't let you!"

"Stand down. This man saved our lives." Lord Indoril stood up for me and the guard captain, despite his distrust, sheathed his sword. "What happened to them?"

I shrugged. "Go and see for yourself. The room won't be usable, you ought to find another chamber for council meetings, Lords and Lady of Great Houses."

Still in shock, Lord Redoran didn't speak a word, neither did Lady Sadras. She only gaped at me like she saw me for the first time. I scratched the back of head, sheepishly. "Did I fool you? I certainly fooled Master Neloth and Lord Divayth, that's for sure. I didn't want you caught in the aftermath of the... magic I casted, so I had to remove you three from the proximity. Faking I turned coats seemed like a good idea. Luckily, my partner caught on to the little play. I hope you can forgive us for the scare." I bowed down deeply and Ondolemar, although reluctantly followed suit.

Steps resonated on the stairs. A warm hand was on my shoulder. "Raise your head. We are thankful and no matter the drastic measures you used, you have saved our lives. It occurs to me, we do not know the names of our saviors. Neloth was very secretive about you two. Now I see why. You are obviously very capable and resourceful."

Was that a compliment? "Where are my manners? This gentleman is of Alinor, name is Ondolemar. He was... or is an exile from Aldmeri Dominion for betraying the organization for fraternity with... me."

Ondolemar shot me a nasty glare. "Yes, very tactful and to the point. I am bound to him as much as he's bound to me and to the fate of this province which hangs in balance."

"Hey, hey! Go easy on them, no need to flail the approaching doom. My name is Glorfindel Girethi, recently adopted into House Telvanni by none other than Master Neloth himself. And I am the last known Dragonborn, by the way."

Their jaws comically dropped for a moment.

"They called you Dragonborn, but I didn't want to believe them...So that was that mysterious power you displayed... Guard captain." Lord Redoran spoke for the first time, resolved. "Gather your soldiers and check on the treacherous usurpers."

The guard captain saluted and gathered his still a bit shaken up men. In the meantime, Neloth and Divayth showed signs of regaining all their senses.

"Who... wha-" Neloth muttered and Lady Sadras smacked him over the head. "Ouch! Oh, it's you. And..." He turned head and saw me. Divayth went a bit pale when he glanced at my altmer mage. I waved in front of them. "No, no, no! It was a ruse! We had to make them believe we were on their side! I swear!"

The two dunmer exchanged looks and Divayth sighed. "For a moment, I thought you succumbed to the corruption, like Tribunal. I am happy to see that wasn't the case."

I snorted. "Puh -lease. We're not so easily swayed."

"Wait. Why did you mention the Tribunal? Neloth, is there something you aren't telling us yet?" Lady Sadras asked of my one time mentor. Well, the cat would be out of the bag someday. I spared him the explanation.

"When Red Mountain was about to erupt and destroy the whole Morrowind, I enlisted help from my friends, Master Neloth and Lord Divayth. Me and my five friends, including my partner here absorbed the Heart of Lorkhan which was causing the eruption into ourselves. It won't be a threat to no one. "

They were stunned by my confession and then, Lord Indoril noticed Keening and my gauntlet. "Wait! That's Lady Almalexia's Keening! And Lord Vivec's Wraithguard! We thought they were lost, how did you get to possess such legendary items?"

"I had them. My friend Nerevarine left all three with me. The third, Sunder is in Skyrim, I presume, held by Snow Elf."

"Snow Elf?" Lady Sadras prodded and I felt like explaining would be a waste of time. Which it was. "Not important who or where he is. He's a precious friend to me, like the other three. Thing is – problem solved and another mass migration averted altogether. And not even a month passes before another threat comes knocking – the Thalmor."

"Oh, we know of them. That is why we were about to hold the council when -"

"House Dres showed its colors?"

"Precisely."

The guard captain appeared with a grim face, with his soldiers, all gloomy and second – glancing at me. "The last of House Dres are... imprisoned, I think."

"You think? What happened? Are they alive?"

"That is a debate for philosophers, Lady Sadras. In any case, the crystal in which they are trapped in unbreakable, so technically, they are dead."

"Oh."

That's all she said, deigning to the leaders for directions. Then, I remembered we left someone downstairs. "Is there any other usable room nearby?"

"Well... there is one. It's two staircases down, turn left and there it is. Nearest room from here."

"Can you lead us to that room? We have a big thing to discuss, as soon as possible. Also, Master Neloth, can you order Ordinators to stand guard outside the Rootspire and on the top of tower? For precaution, purely."

Neloth nodded and I turned my attention to the confused guard captain. "Can you please fetch the two we left downstairs and bring them to that chamber?"

"Of co- course." He up and left, handing out orders to his men about the stationing and they scattered. The gears in my head were turning. Can we really hope to defeat someone as powerful as Ge'els claims, that Eredin guy on our own? Morrowind was once strong in military and it rivaled other provinces. Since Red Year... things have changed for better or for worse.

"Are we going? It's not far..." Lord Indoril initiated, looking at me with growing interest and I noted how Ondolemar's scowling habit has resurfaced.

"Let's. We have no time to waste."

In strange turn of circumstances, the Great Houses leaders (minus one) walked in row and I felt like I was part of something, something that will be talked off one day. If we win, that is. Shaping history, is that what we're doing? I've never heard of otherworldly invasion - Mehrunes Dagon was of this universe, not some other. 'Tis a difference we'll have to cover once Ge'els shows up.

As I estimated, the chamber was once a guest room turned to storage room, because it wasn't in use. I dusted off a sturdy crate and sat down. Ondolemar chose a wobbly looking chair opposite of me, Lord Indoril and Lord Redoran sat on relatively clean armchairs and Lady Sadras sat on the bed covered in cobwebs, ignoring the little vermin for now. Divayth and Neloth sat down next to her, the dunmer master wizard burned some bigger to crisp.

We waited in silence that rang in my ears. What's taking so long? When I was about to stand up, the door sprang open and in burst the dunmer noblewoman, running off towards her father who was no doubt happy to see her unharmed. "Nissale, you're safe!"

They embraced shortly and they she had a look at the dusty room. "Father, why are you sitting in this... room?"

"Terrible times bring upon strange occurrences." Ge'els incredibly haughty voice caught everyone's interest as they glanced at the tall elf who stared at the group with his alien eyes. "Oh, forgive my impertinence. My name is Ge'els and I am of Aen Elle and I bring grave news – the ones you know as Thalmor are coming this way, their king who snuck into their ranks is one of my people. His name is Eredin Bréacc Glas and he's the worst Tamriel has ever faced. His goal is genocide of all races in this world... and him." He pointed at Ondolemar who rolled eyes. "Once again, why me?"

Ge'els narrowed his brows, matching Ondolemar's furrowed brow. "Because you have the same ability as Zirael had. He wants that power as his own. And ultimately, he wants this world and many others. His greed is inconceivable. He must be killed."

"Why are you telling us all this, sera?"

"Because you don't want your world to wind up frozen and all life lost because or Eredin's selfish goals, do you? Many worlds have fallen prey to the Wild Hunt's leader."

Lady Sadras rose on her feet, stomping over to where Ge'els was and stuck her finger in his chest, accusingly. "You want us to mobilize our army for a battle? There is not enough time for that, if that man is already close. You could have shown up sooner!"

He politely nodded. "I should have, but I am not gifted with space and time travel magic like Zirael, the sage I knew nor that altmer who's frowing at me. I had to wait for a portal to activate on its own, I passed through many, many worlds in order to reach this one and as you've concluded by now, it takes too much time."

She snorted and leaned on the wall, glaring at him, but willing to hear what more he has to say, as were we all.

Ge'els looked around at the faces laden with tension. "I did, however not come alone. My own army is here, in hiding. We've made a camp over the hill that oversees the city. I brought total of 35, 000 men."

I almost fell off the crate. " ** _WHAT?!_** So many?"

"Oh, Eredin's forces round up to 180, 000 and they are increasing as more Aen Elle thirst for blood lately. With that, how many of your soldiers can you utilize?"

The Lords and Lady of Great Houses glanced at each other, in evident shame. "I have roughly 3, 268 able bodied men and women." Lady Sadras admitted and hung her head. "That's still better than only 1, 322 or less. Ordinators of war are scarce nowadays... and we had the uprising which they took part in. Many of them perished." Neloth said, almost trying to laugh off the low number. I hoped others had more manpower if we're to reach Eredin at all.

"I can offer 5, 410 men..." Lord Indoril added and my face sunk in disappointment. They are the descendants of the Indoril family, surely that cannot be all... "And I have 6, 000 approximately. So... if I am counting right, we have a total of 51, 000 men."

Lady Sadras banged the wall. "Damn it! It's not going to be enough to win this war! We have to call for help. As degrading as it is, it's better than the alternative."

Now the Lords disagreed with her and Ge'els certainly had other ideas. "That won't be necessary. The army is a diversion to keep him occupied and us to keep free of suspicion. If we are to succeed, we need to create an opening. That opening will be them." He motioned towards me and Ondolemar.

...Azura, why always us?

"His goal is to capture and extract the power from this elf and he doesn't care how many die just for that. He expects him to sit back somewhere where he's safe. That is what happened to Zirael at a fortress where a group of close friends defended her and she was instructed to stay inside. A man she loved as her relative died; and the tide of battle changed as her powers went out of control and she almost leveled the whole place to ground. That is what I heard from my deceased friend, a sage. Nonetheless, we won't repeat the same mistake. He will go straight into the battle and he'll transport directly to Eredin when it will look like his side is winning; we'll gain the advantage, call it our turning point. Our mission is simplistic – kill Eredin and all his troops will withdraw and and they will never ever set foot in Tamriel."

Sounds crazy, but we don't have other choice. "If he's going to face that bastard, I'll be coming with him. Let's see him try his luck against two demi – gods."

Ondolemar raised a brow at me, then smiled. "Thank you. Also, thank you all for going along with this crazy plan." He bowed head.

"Now, now, we have no time for sitting around. We shall gather our troops at that camp of yours, sera Ge'els, if I may propose." Lord Redoran spoke up and the elf shortly nodded. "Excellent idea. I have news that Eredin is crossing through a land you call Black Marsh. In a week, they will reach this city." Ge'els informed the group.

"Huh. I don't feel comfortable putting trust in foreigners and a hero venerated by Nords, but we've no option here. I'll go now and gather my generals and regiments, post -haste. I'll see you at the camp. Later." Lord Indoril stood up and went outside the door and past us.

"No time to tarry. I have to collect my foolish men at brothels. Joy of joys. See you all later." Lady Sadras followed after Lord Indoril. Lord Redoran rubbed his temples, sighing repeatedly. "Then, time to move on and get this going. Nissale, come with me."

The daughter, who was quiet suddenly went vocal. "N – no! I want to stay here! I had training in strategy and I can be more helpful than doing nothing!"

"Nissale, this isn't a game. War is coming. A real war, where people, our subjects will die. I don't want you to see such brutality."

"Well, too late! Were it not for this gentleman, I'd be dead." She walked to stand beside Ge'els who watched her, rather amused might I add. "I will stay with this man until we've won. You gave me military training, father. Don't treat me like a lady now. I can help!"

She wasn't gonna stand down and Lord Redoran scrunched his face. "Fine, fine! You are your mother's daughter, after all. Sera, I entrust my daughter to you – and she will be an asset to strategic advances. Very well then, I will meet you all at that camp." He left and Divayth let out a long sigh. "You should go and address our Ordinators, Neloth. I may be the eldest, but I am not the leader, nor do I have any real authority over them like you do. I will stay and in a day once I take care of the mess here, I will join up with you all later. I have to help the citizens of Blacklight and ensure them the danger has passed. Last thing we want is chaos and panic to spread." Divayth addressed his family member of his plans.

Both Neloth and Divayth stood up, glancing at us four still remaining in the dusty storage room. "We're leaving. What are you gonna do? Stay with the two lads or come with us?" Neloth asked of me and Ondolemar. My altmer lover seized Ge'els with a calculating stare. "No thank you. We'll meet by the camp with everyone before the week expires. We have a certain matter to deal with."

We have?

And with no utterance of a single word, he grabbed my hand and we left. Ge'els was donning a smile/grin, the two dunmer were simply perplexed and the noble lady Nissale had no idea what was going on, neither did I at this point.

His steps were long and fast, not granting me any respite. When we reached the end of fourth staircase, I shook off his hand. "I am not making another step unless you tell what you're thinking. What is this matter you talked about?"

Instead of providing an answer, he grabbed onto my hand again, closing eyes and his brows knotted, in deep concentration. "Shut your eyes!" So I did, although I had not the slightest idea what for.

My body felt heavy and then... it was incredibly cold and I shivered in the Telvanni robes. He let go of my hand and I was awe -struck at the sight of the ruins of Tribune, in Labyrinthian. We're in Skyrim?!

"By the Divines, how did we end up here? Did you teleport us?"

He started walking towards the ruins. "Yes. I just learned that I can indeed transport more people if needed and the need has arisen. I don't trust that Ge'els no more than you. And don't deny your mistrust. I can read you like an open book." He said and I pouted. Good thing he can't see me, with his back turned.

"So, why are we here?"

"To have a chat. I hope they can enlighten my suspicions."

Who is he talking about? This place is abandoned. No one's here.

I went after him, catching up. "Who are they?"

He halted and with solemn expression looked at me. "Elenwen and Ancano."

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED_


	3. Shadows over the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ondolemar is a bit distrustful towards Ge'els, so he and Fin travel back in time to discover the truth about Eredin. To the place where it all started; at the Thalmor Embassy during Elenwen's party.

_Preview from the last chapter: "So, why are we here?"_

" _To have a chat. I hope they can enlighten my suspicions."_

_Who is he talking about? This place is abandoned. No one's here._

_I went after him, catching up. "Who is they?"_

_He halted and with solemn expression looked at me. "Elenwen and Ancano."_

* * *

How? That crystal is indestructible as soon as it vaporizes on contact with something. Not even an Ancient Nordic Pickaxe could break it down. "I doubt they would tell us voluntarily even if we did set them free from the crystal. You know as much as I do that it's not gonna happen. They are sealed in permanently."

We walked a bit and reached the ruins – underneath the two were buried, still intact and encased in my crystal. "We have to clear the rubble for this to work. Lend me a hand, will you?" Ondolemar began picking up the rubble and I shook head, clearly not knowing what he was getting at, but willing to go along. For now.

After a short time, we had uncovered Elenwen, Ancano and other Thalmor, all frozen as their last attempt failed. The horror on their faces would always be visible for all who dared to step into Labyrinthian and brave enough to see the ruins of Tribune.

Ondolemar stared for a moment at his former associates, then turned to me, face expression mixed with sincerity...no, was it worry?

I approached him, cupping his face and he sighed, caressing my cheek in return. "I don't want to, but we have no other alternative here. They were the only ones who might have known anything... sadly, they are... in that state. We'll have to pry the truth about the king of Alinor and leader of Thalmor from them."

I raised a brow, curious how we shall accomplish such feat. "We'll travel back in time and ask them nicely. Meaning, **I** will ask. Before we joined forces... but you were also there, so you can come along with me. I don't dare go back in time alone... so... that leaves us only one option... and they will be present, too... shit.  _We_  will be present, too. Listen. We can't be seen by our past selves. It could change everything that has transpired. Under no circumstances, they cannot see us nor know we were there."

By now, the gears fell into their place. He was talking about Elenwen's party. All were present – me, him, Elenwen... Hold on. "I didn't see Ancano anywhere when I was at the party."

"He came after you fled. That bastard gave me a lecture about being deceived so easily and Elenwen suspended my ass for a month." He said, matter – of – factly.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"You are going to help me get my Thalmor robes. When your past self goes to do your business... you approach my past self and make him go with you somewhere. If he doesn't comply, use your Thu'um to make him leave, just don't alert anyone else. I'll hide in the bushes by the entrance. Lure my past self outside. And you'll have to knock me out, I am afraid. It will hurt me twice as much, but it can't be avoided. I suspect I will be knocked out, too, so once you're of the range of the guards, only then do so. Drag my unconscious past self to the bushes and wake me up. I'll exchange clothes and go in with you as if we were out for a private talk. You will stay outside and make sure my past self stays out of trouble and knocked out. Slip my past self some of this, he'll take a nap." Ondolemar gave me a little pouch with a substance I didn't dare ask what it was. I hid it in with me, awaiting the climax of this stunt we will pull. " I'll go and talk to Elenwen. We have only an hour before Ancano arrives and the investigation begins."

I raised an arm and he nodded, so I spoke up: "So, how exactly are we going to travel back in time? I get the whole plan, but unless your new abilities allow you to go back in time, then I see no –-" He fished out a freaking Sigil Stone and I remembered Divayth gave him something, maybe the stone? I got one from a dremora, but I left it at Mage's College, since I found no use for it. "Whoa, how did you get one? I had to beat up a dremora three times until he crumbled down under his defeat and stole a Sigil Stone for me from Mehrunes Dagon's plane of Oblivion. Did Divayth give you this one?"

"Yes, he did. He foresaw that we would travel in time."

The ancient dunmer sure knows his arcane stuff. He is a capable sorcerer.

I clapped hands together. "Okay, now tell me why we had to clear the rubble?"

"Because there can no hindrances when we want to make it work."

"Aaand them being imprisoned in crystal isn't a hindrance?" I asked and he chuckled. "Well... we will see if this will work once we get there."

"Whoa, whoa! You need your Thalmor robes to not blow your cover, but I have to be dressed in party clothes, not... Telvanni robes. It will raise suspicion for sure."

He scratched his beard and the amber in his eyes darkened. "Then, we are going shopping. Where did you buy your party clothes?"

"Er... Delphine of The Blades brought them for me... but I remember how they looked like and I think I'll get a resembling set at Radiant Raiment in Solitude. The ladies there sell all kinds of fancy clothing."

He stashed away the Sigil Stone for now and held onto my hand. "Stand still." I anticipated the transport and shut eyes, in hope the funny feeling as my stomach turned would be lost. Alas, upon reappearing near the gates of Solitude by the road, I had to stop myself from throwing up.

My lover soothed me by rubbing circles on my back as I breathed in and out, very slowly. It helped, somewhat. I stood up straight, grateful that he's not the same as we first met and actually attentive to me. And so sweet...

"Thank you. I feel... somewhat better. Strange, when we transported to Labyrinthian, I didn't feel anything."

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you'll get used to it."

I wiped sweat from my forehead. "Ugh... Damn it. When we buy the clothes, let's go to barracks, I'll leave the Telvanni robes with Hadvar. I don't fancy a transportation, unless it's necessary."

"I can see why... fine. We'll visit briefly our friend and go back to our plan once you've changed clothes."

I nodded, holding a hand on mouth, so I don't hurl on my lover. The feeling still lingered, sadly. "Can you walk?" He asked and his tone was dripping with concern. I suppressed it and let him guide me up the road, to the Solitude gates.

By the gates, my stomach... calmed down and the danger of angering my altmer mage was averted. He was being unusually sweet, opening the gates for me and gently hooking his hand under my arm and leading me.

Our trek was very short. The Radiant Raiment will close soon, judging by the setting sun. I picked up the pace and he unhooked from my arm. "Are you gonna be okay walking on your own?"

I waved and smiled. "I am fine now. Let's go before they close. We cannot lose another day waiting for them to open."

We hurried and burst in. The altmer woman glared at us. When she saw Ondolemar, however, her posture and expression changed in instance. "Gentlemen, welcome to Radiant Raiment, the best shop for clothes, affordable and durable for any occasion. Might I help you?" She approached, stepping close and looking up at Ondolemar with puppy eyes.

Now hold on. He's mine, bitch. Back off! … Calm down. She poses no danger.

My elven mage laughed, pulling me close to himself. "My  **lover** needs some clothing fit for a party, official celebration. Do you carry such items?"

Her face fell and I had the satisfaction of smirking upon seeing her sullen expression. "Yes, please come this way and I will show you our stock." She said coldly and led us to mannequins with clothes on.

I laid my eyes on each set and when I was about to give up - I saw the exact same robes Delphine brought me that day, even the hat was the same. I pointed excitedly at the set so the altmer woman could get it for me. "There. It's perfect."

She looked at me with disdain and got the clothes, along with boots and hat for me, folding the clothes. She went to the counter and I paid her 85 gold pieces. Ondolemar grabbed the clothes and I took the boots and hat. "Goodbye." I said and we left the store.

With our hands full, we headed straight for the barracks, where hopefully we'll find Hadvar.

* * *

 

 

Inside the barracks...

 

 

It has been a while since we've last met anyone from our friends. I wonder how Hadvar is these days?

As expected, his men didn't want to let us in, so I had to use my persuasive skills. "Please summon your captain. I am sure he will be delighted to see us."

The guards looked at us, then themselves. "I highly doubt that. Who are you?"

Another man I knew came into our field of vision. I think his name was Aldis... he's a captain, too. "Don't you recognize the man? He's is Legate Glorfindel. Close associate of General Tulius, dimwits!"

The guards paled and apologized for their rudeness. "Nah, it's okay. I am here in civil after all. So, can we go inside now? I really have to meet up with him."

Their gazes fell upon the clothes, boots and hat we were carrying, but didn't comment otherwise, stepping aside. "Go ahead... but who is your companion? Is he also a friend of captain's?"

"He sure is. Don't worry. Just let us through already."

"Ah... very well."

There were no more objections, so we went straight in, to the lowest level where I presumed we'd find him.

Our intuition didn't fail us, he was sitting on a bed, looking at the walls absent – mindedly. When he saw us enter, however, he drew hid sword. "Who's that? I won't be fooled twice!"

But when he saw us, distressed and recognized us, he sheathed his blade and sat down, relieved. "Oh, it's just you guys... You're here!"

I dropped the boots and hat on the ground, muffling his voice. "Shhh!"

Once he calmed down, I let go and he stared at us, perturbed. "Whenever you two appear, shit is about to get down. So, what world threatening disaster is it this time?"

We looked at each other. I didn't want to involve him any further. He helped me enough and we'll face danger far greater than even before. "It's under the wraps. I just need to change attire and I'll come for it later... or not. We'll see. Just stash it away somewhere and hide."

Hadvar didn't get it, but didn't ask questions. He rose up. "I can see something is wrong, but if you don't want to, I won't ask further. There is small room in the back where we bathe. It's empty now. Go and change." He showed me to the room. Ondolemar handed me the clothes, plus the hat and boots I dropped.

Once inside, I closed the door – I knew they wouldn't peek, it was just force of habit. I pulled the Telvanni robes over my head and soon, the shiny pendant with insignia, the fancy Telvanni boots were off my feet, I let out a sigh. I can just cover up Wraithguard with the sleeves of the robe and it shouldn't be visible. Looking down on my body, I noticed that I have thinned down. No wonder. The stress me and my lover are under...

No time to ponder over trivialities.

I got dressed in authentic party clothes, put on boots and with sly smirk put on the finishing touch on top of my head. Folding the Telvanni robes, I undid the belt with my weapons and pouches containing potions and that... mixture Ondolemar gave me. I fastened the weapons on back, the straps so the weapons would hold in place, the belt around my waist. Okay! I am good to go. I picked up the robes and boots. I was about to open the door, when their quiet conversation piqued my interest and I listened in.

" - he is mine."

"Oh? So have you already claimed him?"

 

 

What... are they talking about?

I put my ear to the door. Something funny was going on here.

"I have his heart and soul and soon, his body. I love him entirely and he loves me. You know nothing about him, do you? Besides that he's Dragonborn, you know nothing." Ondolemar's bashful words were aimed at Hadvar, were they not? But why?

"Before he met you, he was easy – going and I loved that about him. You changed him. He's grim and jests less. Your influence, I take it."

Wait. Hadvar accused Ondolemar? And he loved my idiotic behavior? Does this mean -

A loud bang. Probably a hand met with a table. "I told you. Fin is mine. And I am his lover. You stand no chance of winning him over."

"Wanna bet?"

My head began to spin. Hadvar had feelings for me?! When? How? He never showed anything!

"No need. I trust him completely."

Ondolemar's words conjured a warm smile on my lips and I decided it's time I stepped in before this goes out of hand. The door creaked and their eyes fell upon me, frozen. Perhaps they have forgotten that I was in the next room. They were caught up in such a passionate dispute...

"I heard it all. Hadvar. I am sorry... I love Ondolemar and I cannot return your feelings. I am sorry!" I bowed, clenching jaw.

Steps.

I looked up and Hadvar took the clothes and boots from me, went to a huge chest and put in on top and locked the chest with a small key.

"So it's like that, huh... I should have seized my opportunity when I had the chance."

"I am sorry..."

"Don't apologize."

The silence was getting more and more under my skin. The atmosphere between us three changed so quickly...

"You should go and tend to your business. I hope you're successful."

I raised a hand, but quickly lowered it. These half – assed niceties of mine must stop if Hadvar is to heal from this wound and move on, give up.

I went to the door and left, not looking back at the quiet altmer and the back of my very first friend in Skyrim. Poor Hadvar...

* * *

 

 

I turned on my heel and went to the door as well, when the Nord's voice reached my ears. "Take care of him."

"Of course."

And I left, shutting the door behind me.

I felt bad for Hadvar, but we had to move on with our plan.

Fin was not far, standing idle in the middle of street. I approached him and he had a sad face. "Cheer up. He'll forgive us eventually. Give him some time."

He nodded, looking more alive. I didn't think teleporting in the middle of busy street would be considered wise. "Come, we must get out of here."

Despite putting up a cheerful mask, I knew he wasn't feeling too cheery right now. I was shaken up too, when I learned of Fin's feelings for me and decided to ignore him, to handle him poorly so he'd give up. And yet, he conquered a dominion – my heart. Being with him opened my eyes and made me realize something important.

It wasn't a coincidence Goldanna fell in love with the dunmer. And it surely wasn't a coincidence I love Fin. We were fated to meet.

" - okay?" Fin's voice brought me back to present. I smiled at him. "Everything is fine. Shall we?" I prompted and he nodded. Fin walked in front of me and I followed, keeping an eye out for anything out of ordinary on the way.

We wandered off the road, near the East Empire docks, where we stood atop the rocks surrounding the harbor. It has gotten quite dark. The night sky is wearing Masser as its pendant, illuminating the murky waters.

No more procrastinating. I reached inside the pockets and grabbed the Sigil Stone. It was ever changing swirl of black and dark purple mass formed into a ball. "Touch the stone." Fin put his hand on the bottom, touching it firmly.

Now I need to concentrate. "This works only two times. It shatters upon the second use. Divayth informed me we can't go further in time, one space and one location and then return back before one hour."

I saw the shadows of fear that crawled on his face. "What happens if we don't make it back under the time limit?"

I thought he should know what the risks are before we go. He was my partner in this whole endeavor, lover and best companion I ever had to guard my back. "We disrupt our timeline, possibly. We could get stuck. And we can't exist in the past for too long, we risk... disappearing like we never existed."

To my amazement, he grabbed boldly into the stone. "It's worth any risk. We have to learn the truth. I am sick of being so blind to all around us. We have to uncover if the Ge'els guy is truly on our side and not against us. He might be setting us up for his trap."

"That is why we're doing this. I won't risk your life, nor mine. I feel for your homeland, you know I do."

Fin simply put his free hand on my chest and we shared a gaze of mutual acknowledgement and determination. The incantation required all of my magicka as I concentrated on the words, thinking of them.

A green light shone from the heavens on us and I could feel how time twisted around us, surroundings blurred out and we were in total darkness for a moment. I thought I failed the incantation, but then we appeared before a snowy road, the sun was going on its journey. It was morning.

Fin let go, looking around in amazement, then turned to me. "Did it work?"

Someone was approaching. I took his hand and we jumped into the bushes. The dunmer lost his footing and landed on top of me and I plopped hand over his mouth.

By the sound of it, a coach was crossing the road. Once the wheels and the clanking of horseshoes sounded further into the distance, Fin stood up, helping me back on my feet. We risked a peek and I was looking at other Fin, sitting on the coach in the passenger's seat.

Fin's eyes widened and I forced him to get back into the shade. We succeeded. We are back in time. The party is already ongoing and my past self is inside the Thalmor Embassy. By my calculations, we shall make it in time. Fin didn't waste much time as I recall, went straight to do his business after I distracted the crowd and he slipped away.

"Divines preserve us... we're really here." He was still in shock after seeing his past self. I don't blame him for being in awe.

But we have to get a move on. "Come, let's follow the coach from a distance."

We had the same idea, Fin already on the move.

I can only hope that we have enough time.

* * *

 

 

The Embassy wasn't so far and we tailed the coach from agreeable distance so that the other Fin wouldn't take notice of us.

Crawling the last bits of road, we saw the building where it all began – for us. And where we'll put our doubts to rest.

The other Fin jumped from the coach and the Nord that was navigating also dismounted, heading towards us. As fast as we could, we hid ourselves. Turns out the Nord went to the forested area and he was in a hurry.

Fin watched until the Nord vanished competely and I kept my eye on his past self, who was blatantly ignoring another guest who chatted him up. He showed his invitation and the guards accepted it, permitting him entry.

He and the guest that bothered him went inside and we observed from our hiding spot, binding time. Fin relieved himself of his weapons – he couldn't get inside armed to teeth, left it by my feet. When what seemed like an eternity and in truth was only ten minutes passed, I sensed it's high time we entered the fray.

I nudged Fin in the shoulder and got his attention. What? He mouthed and I pointed at the guards. Distract them from their post, behind the coach, I mouthed back. He nodded.

"Zul Mey Gut!" His Shout translated into common tongue to "Hey, melon nose!"

The Thalmor posted by the entrance immediately moved towards the noise and behind the coach, unhappy about the insult.

Idiots totally fell for the trap. They stood with their backs turned on us, searching for the blasphemer who ridiculed them. "See? Whoever it was turned tail."

However, Fin wasn't done yet. The Nord from the coach was taking his sweet time for...whatever he was doing, so no one will see us.

"Brainwash them." I whispered.

Fin stood up, the Thalmor heard the rustle and turned to see him. It was too late for them. Their fate was sealed. "Gol Hah Dov!" Their expressions turned from angered to indifferent. "Now, give them some of that stuff. They will take a nap."

The dunmer did as I said and the guards toppled on one another, snoozing behind the coach. I couldn't stop smirking. So far, so good.

"Now go inside and bring my other self here. I'll be on the lookout for the Nord who's probably crapping a horker." Fin chuckled and he faced the tall building. He took a deep breath and entered.

* * *

 

 

Inside, strangely, no one was paying me any attention at all. I entered warily, lurking for my past self, but he was nowhere in sight – so, the distraction already happened.

Malborn wasn't behind the bar – he musn't see me either, who would pass the ring and letter on to Glover Mallory? That means I have to be quick. Think, Glorfindel. Where would someone be if wanted some peace and quiet... Then I spotted him. He sat in the dark corner, just like the first time, sipping and displaying that superior scowl I saw less and less nowadays.

Elenwen was engaged in group discussion and no one was looking at me as I passed by the stiff guards, the serving Bosmer girl.

Dammit. This Ondolemar doesn't love me yet. How should I convince him to come with me outside without arousing suspicion? I can't change anything, lest I change the present and future. My eyes fell upon the bard who played the lute. I approached her, giving off my best smile "Hello. Can I ask you to play more loudly?"

She looked at me with distraught. "Why?"

Dammit. Think of something. Quick!

"I want to ask someone for a dance, but I need a more loud music in background to be playing."

She shrugged. "Sure thing. I was hired to play all night. Shall I sing, too?" I smiled softly. "Yes, that would certainly ease my nerves." And my Shout will go unnoticed. I have learned to modify the strength of my Thu'um, the intonation and loudness. I haven't had much time to practice it properly, but with Paarthurnax's soul, I can whisper and it will have the desired effect. Probably.

The bard started singing and playing the lute so loudly, the guests spoke in turn with more vigor and zeal, volume increasing. Most loud was Elenwen. Excellent.

I went to stand close to the dark corner, where the other Ondolemar's scowl reached level of utter annoyance. I saw him stand up. Now's my chance! I took in some air, hoping for the best as I whispered: "Gol Hah Dov." The Thu'um went unnoticed and flew at the other Ondolemar who stared blankly, the goblet was slipping from his fingers. Quickly, I was by him, setting the goblet on a table and led him to the entrance.

We were in luck, for the discussion about politics reached Maven's ears and she forced her way into the not so friendly discussion as many jarls didn't agree on this or that...

The other Ondolemar let himself be led out. I opened the door and we were out in the open.

I let out a silent sigh. First phase, done. Urging the other one to run, we made our way past the coach, the sleeping Thalmor guards and... I had to knock him out.

I stood close to the expressionless Ondolemar and with all I got, I punched him hard in the gut. He groaned from pain and fell on the snowy ground. If that worked, then I got two knocked out Ondolemars right now...

No time. We are on a tight schedule. I hardly picked him up bridal style (uuf, he's heavy for someone so lean) and dragged my feet to the hiding spot.

The altmer dressed in traditional dunmer clothing was out cold. He's out cold, too...

Gently, I put down the other Ondolemar and knelt down beside the one that loves me, thinking of ways how to wake him up. I decided for force. I gave his face a good few smacks and he caught my hands, widely awake. "Ouch. You don't hold back."

He let go and I chuckled as he saw his past self, laid on his side. "Okay, now it's your turn to watch for the Nord. If you see him coming, lay him to sleep... that reminds me, did you give him that mixture?" He asked and I shook head, putting hand into the pouch. I gave it to his past self and he joined the dreamland together with the Thalmor guards.

Ondolemar got up on his feet, staring down his past self. "Okay, now to change clothes..." He looked at me and I understood, turning away. I heard rustling of clothes and of the snow beneath us. It was quick. I wanted to peek, but he was done.

"I'm going inside. Keep watch over my body and for that Nord."

My throat felt suddenly dry as I watched him make his way to the Embassy.

A prayer to all the gods willing to listen to my plea, don't let us be discovered, I pleaded, hands joined.

* * *

 

 

It felt strange, wrong even being dressed clad in the Thalmor robes I once so coveted. By my estimation, we don't have much time – at most twenty minutes. We've wasted too much of it.

The stale wind and the loud music were the first things that triggered my senses. "Ah, there you are! I have been looking for you. Where did you go?" The woman herself was walking towards me, her arrogance was radiating throughout the whole room as all of the guests and Thalmor stopped to stare at us.

"I went outside to catch some air. It's nothing."

Her fake smile was replaced by a smirk. "Commander, please, do join me. We have a matter to discuss."

That is my chance! I shall strike up the conversation. Slowly, and not too bluntly.

Elenwen was conversing with the serving girl, giving her out orders. All guests were engaged in quiet conversations of their own and the loud music was backing it all, making it impossible to be overheard.

I grabbed onto a full goblet and brought it to my lips, pretending to be drinking and the foul woman's smile widened. I am not drinking anything. Maybe she had all drinks poisoned or... something.

She sat down on the bench in the dark corner where Fin found me sitting that fateful day. The sly woman had slightly flushed cheeks. Was she drunk? There was a probability...

If so, I may have gained an advantage. She'll spill the truth nilly – willy.

She palpated the bench and mischievously winked with one eye. "Come and sit."

...That tone. She was drunk. And possibly going delirious from the alcohol overdose. I can capitalize on her hazy state of mind.

Who said my Thalmor training couldn't be used on other Thalmor?

I sat down, dangerously close to the flushed woman, who drank like there was no tomorrow. "Sooo... anyone interesting who caught your eye, Commander?" She drew out the words, slurred them.

"Maybe. But my mind is focused today only on our matters. It occurs to me that our king sat down on the throne approximately 125 years ago, right? After the queen was overthrown by him and she had no heirs. If memory serves, he was one of Thalmor?"

Elenwen giggled. "Commander, he still is the leader of all Thalmor, but yes, he was the leader of the most looked up unit, the best of us all, Hammers of Justice. In fact, he created that legendary unit."

Is that so? The time of ascension to the throne is the same, but... "Elenwen, you know his name?"

"Oh, Commander, aren't you a little impatient? Only the privileged, like myself can meet with him personally."

"I am just curious. Where is the hurt in knowing my king's name a few years earlier?"

Her head bobbed to the side and I had to keep her awake. She was drifting off from the booze. Not yet, woman. I need his name.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes. I wouldn't ask otherwise."

"It's our, Aldmeri Dominion's secret. You see... our king..." She hiccuped as I leaned closer, because she was whispering. "He's... -hiccup- not of this –hiccup- world..." She took a sip to calm her bad case of hiccups. It seemed to work.

So it's true. Ge'els didn't lie to us... maybe. Still, I am not moving unless I hear that name.

Elenwen continued. "His name... the king of our beautiful country, Alinor is... Eredin... I don't know more."

Now I stood corrected. Ge'els didn't lie to us. At least not in that matter. If he's truly on our side remains to be seen. I wanted to get up and excuse myself, but Elenwen got strange... she was shaking. "He looks... like us, but still different. The eyes are most haunting. He killed the previous Ambassador in front of me and named me the new Ambassador, with his blood splattered over my face and clothes. That mer was someone I loved... Our king showed me there is no room for romance nor compassion if I want to keep being alive."

So she had a sad background, too. So, Eredin killed someone she loved and named her the Ambassador to Skyrim. Still, it doesn't change what she did later on. To Goldanna, to me and Fin.

"I am sorry for your loss, Ambassador. But it helped you become who are today. A powerful officer acknowledged by all, in Skyrim and back home."

She wasn't paying attention. She fell asleep and I set her against the wall.

Time to head back. I've heard enough.

I put her goblet on the bench beside her, standing up.

Walking outside was easier than walk around the Markarth market, I strode out and no one dared to stop me, my hopefully scornful glare stopped anyone from approaching me. Opening the grand door, I was out and shut it behind.

Immediately, I looked around. The Thalmor guards still weren't at their posts, the Nord was still absent and... my other self was most probably still out and Fin was hiding.

I called out to him and he rose up, relief washed over his face as he ran to hug me. "Are you okay?" He asked, scanning my face.

"I'll tell you later, once we're back in Morrowind. First, I need to swap clothes again, you gather your arms and we're out of here."

"I agree. We should teleport back as soon as possible if we don't want to get stuck here."

Taking his words to heart, I ran to the hiding spot, where my past self was snoring, albeit silently. Fin caught up and got his equipment and straps back on while I exchanged clothes again. We were done almost simultaneously.

"I have everything."

"And I finished changing."

He closed the distance between us as I fished out the Sigil Stone. He clapped hands over the bottom of it as I thought about the spell, summoning my magicka.

The same green light enveloped us and time compression changed the scenery from Thalmor Embassy to nothingness, void of sound and light. Then, the darkness began swirling, molding as we were progressing back into our time. Fin shut his eyes and I didn't want to see it, either. The Sigil Stone broke into tiny pieces and dissipated into the cold air of Skyrim.

A bright light that shone upon us, warming my body through the clothing.

I assumed we were back, so I opened my eyes and I met Fin's eyes.

We were in Labyrinthian, my former associates trapped in their prison. We're back.

"We have made it."

"I was worried for a moment, but I am so grateful and relieved to be back. With you." Fin's softly spoken words awoke my own, not so different feelings.

I leaned down and kissed him, fondly. He was positively shining, that bright smile was worth it. I put my hands around his waist, possessively. "Come, sit down with me. We had a hectic day."

Fin chuckled. We'll take a rest and then, back to Morrowind we go.

Elenwen's short drunken story wasn't for nothing, it taught me that even she was once a normal girl, who dreamed of love, family and all that. Until that bastard Eredin showed up.

One thing's not sure yet. If Ge'els can be really trusted.

For now, I will cherish every moment I have with my lover until the great battle, free of all the worries we had. Just sitting down on a ledge overlooking the Labyrinthian and huddled close, watching the falling snow. I enjoyed his warmth, company and his occasional still bad flirting attempts which I laughed off. Gods know this may be the last peaceful moment I can get from now on.

War is coming. We're going into the darkness, but not blindly. And we will fight and prevail.

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED_

 


	4. Wild at hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo decides to spend the night in Morthal. They share a night they longed for... but forces are on the move. Wild Hunt is close by...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This is where the smut finally happens. If that's not your cup of canis root tea, then just skip ahead (I guess?). Yes, I know there are no doors at the inn in Morthal, but for the sake of my story, they exist?

Since we were close to Morthal, I proposed to my lover we spend the night at an inn – and then teleport back to Blacklight and from there, we go on foot to that encampment. By my estimations, we should make it just fine.

Jonna, the innkeeper wasn't asking us annoying questions and we were thankful for it. Though, when we asked for a single room, the look we got was hilarious. We shared the same traveling money, so Ondolemar paid her 10 gold pieces and waited at the inn, while I got out shopping. I felt naked in the party clothes. I need some armor.

Much to my luck, there weren't any shops for armor, so I had two options. I endure the fact I am vulnerable to a bolt or arrow in the chest – or I call upon a dremora merchant. At least one spell from Mora that is very useful. Finding an abandoned spot was very vital – dremora sightings aren't a good thing in all Holds, the people often think it's a bad omen or something even more unpleasant.

The steep mountain trails proved to be hard to scale, but nothing a seasoned adventurer like myself couldn't handle. Out of sight and above Morthal, only then I deemed it safe to summon the dremora.

I cast the spell Black Market and the sarcastic dremora merchant emerged from the dark depths of Oblivion. "Ah, a fresh mortal who seeks to bargain with me."

I rolled eyes. "You've seen me on six different occasions and you always say the same thing. You don't have more spare lines?"

The dremora's feigned smile vanished and was replaced by a growling, then angry grimace. "I have places to be. Be quick about it, mortal."

I browsed the equipment (in ethereal form, it will become real once it crosses to Nirn) and he had a large variety of all equipment, but I always loved the armor sets of my homeland, but never bought one. I wonder how will Bonemold armor look on me? Oh, what about Chitin armor... hmmm. So many choices. I don't like daedric armor. It looks ominous and I don't want to look ominous. In the end, I chose Ebony armor set, except the helm. I paid the dremora over 5000 gold pieces, but it didn't hurt my (our) finances. I still had more money I could ever spend, all I earned from my travels and tomb raiding. (AN - Tomb Raider, anyone?)

The sassy merchant vanished back to whence it came from; and I was so cold, I could feel it. I'll head back now to Moorside Inn and I'll change first thing in the morning.

I went back to the inn, where Ondolemar was eating and Jonna was talking with her husband, as I presumed. Them being so casual with each other reminded me of my parents, Cir and Viran. Also kind of me and the mer who smiled at me and offering a bowl with late dinner. I put the armor on the nightstand in our rented room and strut back to where he was seated.

With weariness that had nothing to do with the late hour, I accepted the bowl of some cooked meat and plenty of vegetables, sitting beside the mage. Jonna's conversation with her husband was carried into one of the large, un – occupied rooms and they closed the door.

It's been a long, long day, I thought. We traveled back in time. And what exactly did he learn? Ondolemar still hasn't spoken about it. Perhaps I should ask now. We won't be disturbed here. Or wait until we reach the rented room.

I ate, staring into my bowl. I still haven't give it much thought. Do we stand a chance against an army, especially since the enemy has much bigger numbers? I wonder...

Ondolemar was quietly eating, also minding his own bowl. Obviously, I am not the only one worrying about the outcome of the war, in which we're in the middle.

The altmer put down a spoon, his gaze was on me. "What's on your mind?" Under the table, his hand intertwined with mine. My heart soared. "You." I spoke partly the truth. His expression softened as he leaned closer and I met his lips halfway. Our kiss tasted of meat and mead. I cupped his face and deepened the kiss, feeling Ondolemar's hands on my back.

We let go, feeling the eyes of Jonna on us, as we heard the splattering of mead on the wooden floor. We separated and she, with a blush retreated back to her room, cheeks burning.

She shut the door behind her and Ondolemar was mischievously smirking at me. Could this be? Our first night? I can't say I haven't been thinking about it. Weakness flooded through me, my yearning for him reached unbearable levels and I didn't care for anything else. Ondolemar covered my cheeks with small kisses and then he went down, licking my chin and he went down towards the neck, where his hands reached under the fabric and now, he kissed my exposed shoulders.

"I can't hold out anymore." The words breached the gap of my last bits of self – control. Truth is, I've been aching, thinking about him. Even back then, when he disliked me. Now... nothing stands in our way of love.

I felt how his nimble fingers started to pull down the party clothes and this is where I drew the line. I halted him and he gave me a questioning look.

"I... can we move to the room?" I pleaded and he smiled, standing up and pulling me with himself. He urged me to walk as my legs turned to ash hopper jelly. I was rigged with lust, I shan't hide it.

We walked in and he shut the door. I hoped Jonna and her husband wouldn't mind... much. Surely, they got (horny) visitors like us from time to time...

I stood in the middle, shaking with delight as he prompted me to put my hands in the air and he pulled the upper clothes over my frame. The amber in his eyes darkened as he luridly stared at my chest. My knees crumbled completely and he caught me, smirking. "I've got you." He whispered in my ears, his hands caressed my stomach and I chuckled. It tickled!

Then, he lowered head and sucked on my nipples and I yelped, surprised as he sucked on left nipple while he teasingly drew circles around the right one, all the while holding me tightly in his embrace.

He attached himself to me, passionately, with his teeth he teased my nipples and when he stopped to look up at me, I was mesmerized by his gleamy gaze. And then, he playfully bit into the left nipple and I moaned, uncaring that on the other side of that door, two other people were hearing everything.

Dunno how (or when) Ondolemar got rid of my last bits of clothing and it neatly fell into a pile by my legs, along with my smalls and I suddenly stood before him, stark naked.

I was left only in boots, which he took off for me. Ondolemar was still fully dressed. He hugged me. "It's been so long since I've done this with anyone... and for the first time with the one I love," he whispered, pulling me closer and again covered me with handful of hot, moist kisses. "I don't want to wait anymore."

Clasping me, the mage leaned my back against the door and solid, muscular thigh reached between my legs and picked me up slightly. I could feel just how much power I had over the altmer's body as he moaned when my fingers brushed up on his member. I reached a hand down to his clothed dick, my throat dry.

He's so big. Ondolemar's cock was standing up, brushing up against mine, also erect. We locked gazes and I touched him through the breeches, feeling as it got even harder.

Ondolemar groaned as he gently removed my hand. He started undoing the knots on his breeches and I realized he wanted to take me right there and now.

_Merciful Azura!_

I wiggled in his grasp, thinking this will either hurt a lot or cause me to cry from pleasure, so that Morthal will have something new to gossip about.

Ondolemar's fingers found a way to my bottom, where he stayed a while, appreciating my buttocks as I gathered upon seeing his lusty look as he kissed me and two fingers slipped inside me. He penetrated me deep, toying, twisting and stretching me for his manhood.

The new sensations took over and the dragon in me awakened with ferocity as we kissed and moaned sweetly into each other's crooks of necks simultaneously. I was fired up with the mage's passion, our joint lust and almost unbearable longingly suppressed desire.

I was wet, excited, heated, ready. I didn't want to wait, either.

"Fin, I love you." Ondolemar murmured as he picked me a bit higher and I felt his member near my entrance. "You're the only one I want." For the first time, he rammed deep into me and I nearly fainted from the unbelievable pleasure.

"Ondolemar..." Firmly, I held onto his neck and I drew his lips to mine. Passionately and insatiably, his tongue penetrated inside my mouth, he drew and withdrew, wildly flouncing in my mouth, his tongue was as if mimicking the movement of his loins and powerful thrusts of his cock.

He thrusted and rammed, again and again until my legs completely gave out on me and I was hanging from the air, unable to stand on ground.

That was when he picked me up, he wrapped my legs around his hips and he continued in his erotic attacks. I completely gave into him, let him fuck me so hard my head was spinning and my body was burning as if I casted Ancestor's Wrath, which I didn't.

All of sudden, the world started to recede into the unknown and before my eyes, I saw the white flash of light and shining stars spurt in my vision. I grabbed into my lover's shoulders, gripping. His sweet assaults were slowly driving me into the abyss of our euphoria. "Ondolemar... Ondolemar... Ondolemar... Ondolemar..." I said repeatedly as we rode on the waves of passion together. I felt how he tensed up, and shrunk in the spasm of pleasure and with steady rhythmical moves of his loins and that last thrust that had me creaming, he emptied his seed of culminating longing. My own passion got splattered onto our chests as I came.

We stayed quiet for a time, unmoving. Ondolemar held me in his arms, my legs were still wrapped around his waist and on my skin, I could smell his distinct scent. Slowly, he loosened up and was coming out of me, my legs dropped, but he didn't move away. He only stood there, body pressed against mine and his still half hard cock nudged my belly.

He gathered me from the floor, bridal style and set me on the bed. Then he went for the washbasin with water and rummaged through the wardrobe's drawers until he found... a linen cloth?

My mind was one hazy mess. He nearly fucked my brains out and I loved every second of it. I heard vividly the splashing of water in the basin and wringing from excessive water and steps.

Ondolemar laid next to me and lifted me up, cleaning us both up. I didn't protest, after all, I was _soo_... tired now.

After he was done, he kissed my nose. "Are you okay?"

Was I okay, did he ask?

"I was never so much heated than in your embrace. You showed me just how much you love me, just like I wanted from the very beginning." I scooted over and laid my head on his chest. He played with my hair.

"Tell me, Fin. Was I your first man?" He asked and I blushed, pulling the blankets over us abruptly and burying my head in his chest to hide. "Yes."

"And was there a... woman in your life?"

I snorted, feeling outraged. "No, I was searching for the "one" for as long as I can remember and I never saw women in that light." It was embarrassing admitting something like this to someone like Ondolemar who "knocked boots" as he called it in the past.

I raised head, curious. "And you? Was I your first man?"

He kissed my forehead. "Yes, you were. I never knew I'd love a man so deeply."

"And a dunmer at that."

"I'd love you, no matter what you look like."

"Aaww, I can't say I don't like this accepting side of you. And would you care to teach me more? First time wasn't nearly enough." I asked boldly for more and he smiled, enveloping me in his warmness and I let the sensations take me to the heavens, once more. We've stayed in bed, albeit we slept only a few hours.

Most of the time we spent, I'll be blunt, fucking.

After the fifth time, I collapsed onto his chest and dozed off.

* * *

 

 

Morning after was... a bit awkward for me as I woke up in an empty bed, his side of bed was done. My heart throbbed painfully, jumping to conclusions – all were so bad. No, he didn't leave me. He's nearby. I must have some faith – we've been through hell and back together, surely he wouldn't get fed up with me and just up leave me. He loves me. Ondolemar would never -

The door opened and I looked, startled at the altmer, holding one big plate with food and drink for both of us. "I was about to wake you, but I didn't have the heart to do so."

He put the grub on table and I sighed, standing up and putting on my smalls and the ebony armor I purchased yesterday, already noting how my hips hurt, not to mention - "Hmm... I enjoy the view."

And so he did, gazing at me as I put on the armor. I sighed again, sitting down beyond the table and he sat on the other empty chair, touching my shoulder. "Are you... okay?" He asked, worried and I shook head, putting his hands on the table, squeezing them. "Nothing is wrong. I... I just worried you left me after yesterday. When I woke up, you weren't there."

I expected him to ridicule my fears, but he leaned over the table, our heads touched. "It's okay to be scared. Remember? I voiced the exact same fear to you; that you'd decide to leave me after we've slept together. And I won't ever leave you. "

"Promise?"

He chuckled and his haughty tone resonated in my ears. "I promise."

I had to settle my thumping heart, so I sat back, straight and Ondolemar donned that cocky smile as he put butter on his loaf of bread, watching me as I tried to do the same.

Trying to strike up a conversation was a bit harder than I thought, seeing that no neutral topics came to mind. I was such a mess. The mighty Dragonborn, reduced to lovestruck bosmer maiden after one night with my lover.

Stuffing my face seemed as the best I could do and my stomach growled as if on cue. "Whoa, easy there. I know you must be hungry after... our activities, but take it easy and don't upset your stomach. We'll be teleporting outta here after we check out with the inkeeper. She's a kind lady, but I had to pay her extra for – ehm, and I quote her - disturbing the peace." He hinted and my face flared up.

"I am surprised you're up and walking, though. I guess the stamina of Dragonborn is more potent that a normal mortal's." I choked on the bread and drank from the tankard, until the stuck piece of bread went down. He patted my back and I glared daggers at him. "You're **MUCH** worse at flirting than me and that's saying something." I said the hollow truth and he only smirked, licking my cheek. "You had a crumble on your face."

Blood rushed to my face, forming a blush for him to see and bask in it. For now, he stopped with the innuendos and resumed eating, occasionally downing the food with mead.

I ate slowly – as he said, we'll be teleporting and last thing I need is my stomach acting up.

After the quiet breakfast, I gathered my weapons, put on the Wraithguard, Ondolemar Keening and we checked one more if we've everything.

I left as first and Ondolemar followed after me. Jonna and her husband didn't even look at us as we made our way to the exit.

Outside, I inhaled deeply. The life in Morthal was an experience, I'll give them that. The mines, local intrigue...

I started walking and after six steps, I turned to see Ondolemar, staring at the sky. I looked up, curious what got him so peeved he halted – the sun was waning – and it was early morning. Instead, it was replaced by dusk, crimson red like blood.

My hands slipped towards the Auriel's Bow on my back. Solar eclipse? But I haven't brought any Bloodcursed arrows with me. Strange. I put a Sunhallowed arrow into the bowstring. Maybe I can cancel whatever is happening to the sky with this...

I put the arrow back into its quiver. No, I would hurt innocent bystanders with the sun rays.

Then, it started snowing heavily. What, excessive snow, in Morthal? This ain't Dawnstar! "Lok Vah Koor!" I shouted, but it had no effect. A thick mist formed around the village.

Something was awfully off. We have to leave.

"I don't like this. Teleport us." I said to my lover, who shook head. "No, we have to find out what is causing this mist and unnatural snowing. Do you feel that? It's freezing!"

Then, we heard a screech in the distance above us and a silhouette of a... boat, I think. What's going on here?!

Someone screamed, we heard slashing of steel and a thud. Horns sounded into the mist, which was so thick now, I had to blindly find my mage.

"We have to leave!"

I squeezed his hands, waiting for him to transport us out of this hell. Still, we were there. He's in shock or... or... it doesn't matter, we have to leave this mist!

I held tightly into his arm and pulled him with me into a direction, the sounds of clashes of steels with another, screams that send shivers down my spine combined with the horrific horns.

Was this the Wild Hunt?

 

….Have they come for us?

The clink of horseshoes upon the ground. I had a split second to act; I pushed Ondolemar to the side and I rolled from the harm's way, grabbing hold of Mace of Molag Bal.

Someone incredibly tall dismounted and I shivered. What is happening?! I can't... move...

The person drew a weapon and was nearing me. In the distance, I saw at least hundred more shadowy figures and the horns got more aggressive, summoning forth the frost.

Skyrim's strong winds combined with the freezing weather did a number on my legs, they were frozen solid. I cursed under my breath, trying to get loose from that stupid chunk of ice. The person nearest approached me and put down the helmet.

I only made out his cruel eyes, short fair hair and that sadistic smile.

"Where is he?" That cold, harsh voice. No, I won't be intimidated. I am Dragonborn!

" **YOL TOOR SHUL**!"

He casted the frost spell and before I could react - " _FIN!_ " I heard Ondolemar's cry and then...

* * *

 

 

My entire body shook as I watched Fin getting frozen and I couldn't do anything about it. That bastard did it. If I kill him, Fin will be free!

Then he did something even more dastardly, that bastard teleported (he's one of the mages from Aen Elle, too?) to Fin's body and that's when the invasion quietened down – his people approached the scene, and I realized I had nowhere to go and Fin's life was in that bastard's hands, who sadistically grinned.

"What do you want?! Leave us be!"

His staff was pointed at Fin. "You know why we're here. Give yourself up and we shall... spare him."

My eyes widened. So, this is the Wild Hunt we've been hearing so much about. They're causing the mist, the frost... the panic and terror.

Fin's frozen features were imbued with fear and despair. If I give myself up, they'll spare him. And what's left of Morthal.

I... had no choice. I hung head. Nobody warned us of the Wild Hunt's tactics. What if that Ge'els set this trap. And now, Fin is...

"I give myself up. Just... leave him be."

The bastard smirked, motioning to his soldiers to keep close watch over Fin, as he himself retreated and walked towards me. Slowly, the frost was waning as was the mist. They stopped casting that blizzard.

I was but a mere paces away from that Aen Elle mage, my lips shaking. If Fin wasn't frozen, I could...

He stopped abruptly and I faintly noticed that Fin squirmed. Hoping my eyes don't betray me, I stood there as he was conjuring up some shackles, all eyes were on me. Fin's frame was burning.

All the strange elves turned and the mage twisted his staff, casting the blizzard anew. No! I struggled with him and casted Firestorm at him, which he promptly dispelled. Their magic was far more advanced, damn it!

" **Raaarrrhhh!"**  Fin managed to break free of the frost and with fervor I've never seen before, he battled 30+ opponents, enraged. "Mul Qah Diiv!" He was cloaked in dragon -y armor, slashing right and left with the Mace. I knew he's done playing nice with these scums. As was I.

I battled the elf, but to no avail. His spells far surpassed mine. Gritting teeth, I did my best to hang on until Fin got to me. He was making his way to us as I dodged the attacks from the Aen Elle mage.

Fin cut down two more dogs, before his eyes drooped on my fruitless fight.

"Wuld Nah Kest!" He swished past us and grabbed my hand, hissing into my ear: " **TELEPORT US**!"

I concentrated on Sadrith Mora, thinking it will be safe there for us.

Fin wasn't done with the bastard, though. "Have a taste of your own medicine! **IIZ SLEN NUS**!" The Thu'um froze the unsuspecting Aen Elle mage and threw others in disarray.

Using that, I used up my magicka and we vanished from the setting mist and snow to the Spire of Sadrith Mora. We collapsed on the floor. "Bloody Azura!"

I gathered Fin up from the floor, looking for the familiar voice. It was Talvas, Neloth's apprentice.

Still disoriented, we gaped at him and he gaped at us, equally confused. "What- are you okay?!"

I forced Fin to sit down and rubbed his icy cold fingers. "Bring us a blanket and start a fire, please." I said, rubbing the dunmer's palms and hugged him to conserve some warm. At this rate, he'll catch hypothermia.

I have to... Talvas was about to do for what I asked, when I spoke up. "No, forget what I said. Just come with me for now."

I knelt down, scanning Fin's face. His lips are blue and surely, the armor isn't helping. "Listen, Fin. I need you to stay awake, okay? We'll make it."

He blinked. I took that as yes for now, gathering him in my arms and walking towards the bedrooms on the upper levels. "Please, go ahead and light the fireplace in the closest bedroom you see."

Talvas ran and I dragged my half frozen feet towards the stairs.

Shit. They got us good with that storm.

Determined to not fall asleep myself, I forced my steps up the stairs. Just a bit more...

I saw the nearest door, urging myself to keep going. I have to stay awake. Also... "Fin. Don't fall asleep yet."

"Uhmm..." Was his response, eyelids flickering.

I pinched his arm and he opened eyes fully. "Ouch."

"See? Wait until we reach the bed at least. You're cold."

He scowled, but didn't say anything else as we both struggled to keep awake.

I met Talvas at the door, when he stepped out. "I'll tell you later..."

He nodded and walked downstairs.

I put Fin on the bed and sat beside him, undressing us both.

"What... why..."

"Shhh. Our temperatures are below the norm. We have to warm up."

 

He let me undress him, as I threw the heavy ebony chestplate to the floor, soon all his other garments and weapons followed.

Then I laid him in bed, putting the sheets over him and proceeded to strip myself of the clothes and my weapon.

Shivering incredibly, I slid underneath the sheets and hugged Fin closely. He was deadly cold...

I caressed his cheek. "This is the last time someone jumped us. Next time, I'll kill all who stand in our way."

Fin didn't retort back a heroic phrase, so I presumed he drifted off. We should be fine, after a couple of hours.

Then, I'll exact my revenge.

Certain viceroy is gonna answer to me. I will know if he's conspiring with the bastards or not.

The pillow was so comfy...

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED_


	5. Who to trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ondolemar is furious with the viceroy Ge'els and confronts him about the sudden ambush at Morthal. Ge'els explains things thoroughly to everyone. Then, the mages from College of Winterhold appear...

I awoke to the sound of sneezing and a short chain of curses, coming from my own mouth, no less. Palpating the not so soft bed, I shot up glancing at the empty side. My memories or fragments of that unpleasant event were fresh.

As fresh as snow mixed with innocent blood in Morthal. That bastard Ge'els sold us out. I knew there was something about him. He'd better pray to his gods I don't get my hands on him. I sat up, noting I'm nude under the blankets. Where's Ondolemar? I don't see him...

A proper look around the room was needed, for I was once in here. Recognition came to me at last. 

_The Spire in Sadrith Mora._

 

Standing up, I looked for my purchased armor and my equipment. Once fully armed, I descended down the stairs. If my memory isn't failing, Talvas is here. That means he escorted his parents to safety and came back, but his mentor isn't here. Neloth must be planning our attack with other "big heads."

A loud conversation was going on behind the door leading to round table room, if you can call loud bangs, zapping of magic a conversation. What's going on here? Is the Wild Hunt here? How'd they find us so soon?

With one hand on Auriel's Bow and other on the door's handle, I pushed it open and by the side of the massive, round table was Ondolemar. In his hand was Keening, on the other side were Master Neloth and Talvas, each casting advanced wards and by the apprentice's side... My blood boiled. That two – faced bastard!

I unleashed an arrow, firing at the viceroy who stopped it as if he swatted a fly. Gritting teeth, I approached the men. They stopped casting the wards. "Fin!"

"Associate!"

"Glorfindel!"

The three mer called out to me, but my eyes were on the fourth elf, who eyed me curiously. In a second, I was by the viceroy and punched him, letting my rage out in one blow. Blood trickled down his chin. He grinned, wiping the red away, his foreign eyes bore into me. I wasn't done. "That was for Morthal, you n'wah."

He outright laughed, glancing behind me. "Hot – tempered, just like the witcher. Alas, I don't know what you're talking about. I arrived before sunrise with the wizard."

I don't care if he came from Oblivion itself. I drew the Mace of Molag Bal, pointing it at viceroy, who stood there as if nothing happened yesterday. I ought to jog his memory. "The Wild Hunt came after us, attacked and destroyed half a village. They killed innocent people. Someone must have contacted the bastards. It was you, you sold us out!"

The viceroy sighed, sitting down in a chair, blatantly ignoring the daedric weapon showed in his face. "As I was saying before your lover rudely attacked me, I am trying to help your world. I cut all ties with Eredin after Zireael died, followed by the sage and witcher. It's partly my fault. I should have warned you, but I didn't think you'd be so foolish and use teleportation magic right under Eredin's nose." I sheathed the Mace, looking back at other three mer. Talvas and Neloth sat by table and Ondolemar had an undefined expression as he sat down. I don't like what Ge'els is implying. If it's truly our fault – but let's wait for the whole story. I sat by Ondolemar. Viceroy scanned our faces, my shoulders tensed.

"Eredin has specialists who excel in teleportation magic, but cannot possibly teleport all of Wild Hunt's forces. The mages are called navigators. They can sense strong magics and can easily find and locate its user." His words stung me right in the heart. It's my fault. We teleported to Labyrinthian, to the past, before that to Solitude... The massacre at Morthal could have been avoided if I wasn't so overzealous to use Ondolemar's power for convenience of preserving time. If we weren't there...

I slammed the table with my fist, feeling dull pain in my palm. If they found us there, then they'll find us here, eventually. Sadrith Mora has tons of civilians, merchants of its own. I don't want it to end up like Morthal. "We have to leave, now. I won't endanger anyone by our presence." I said firmly, and underneath the table, Ondolemar's fingers reached mine. We're of one mind on this, as I see.

Ge'els nodded. "Admirable and wise. While you're at it, transport us all to Blacklight's main gate. We'll walk to the encampment. We have to discuss a strategy. And if the Wild Hunt and their accomplices Aldmeri Dominion launch an ambush, our alliance army can stop the navigators." Ge'els said and Ondolemar stood up. "Let's get going then." He waited for Neloth, Talvas and the viceroy to come closer as he was beginning the transportation.

I gave the Telvanni Hall one last look, hoping the next time I come here won't be so unpleasant. In a flash, we were before the main gate of capital city of Morrowind, the Blacklight. A battalion of Ordinators and dozen of the strange Aen Elle elves came in tow with the daughter of Lord Redoran. She was clad in bonemold armor. "It's just you. I thought it's the enemy trying dastardly tactics." She halted before Ge'els who bowed to her and nodded to his soldiers an acknowledgment. Of safe return, perhaps? "I was wondering when you'd come back. Good, you brought the key factors back. My father, along with other heads of Houses are waiting in the big tent." Ge'els once more bowed. "Thank you, Nissale. Will you escort and announce us?" She smiled at him. "Of course. Follow me. Ge'els let the girl cling to him. None of us or soldiers deigned to comment. We had more pressing matters to attend to than Lord Redoran's daughter's love scandal.

I took in the smell of forges and tampered metal, steam... and tents, so many tents of all possible sizes scattered around the bare land and soldiers. Soldiers everywhere the eye could look. So many... and still, we're at disadvantage, not to mention the debilitating snowstorm. It would freeze even the fiercest Nords, not to mention non – resistant elves like us. I'll inquire about the snowstorm and how we stop it.

Wonder if Neloth will come up with a solution, him being the Master Wizard... Speaking of, he addressed Nissale. "Are the Khajiit and Fyr back?" She snorted. "Yes, along with mages." Neloth hmm –ed affirmatively. "Good. Then we stand a chance. I'm eager to meet Savos after so long."

I was awestruck. "Is Arch –mage here? And J'Zargo?"

"I sent Divayth for them. If we want to keep the snowstorm at bay, we need allies. Allies with strong magical abilities. Your affiliation with the Mages Guild made it all the more easier choice. We need more magic users to augment my barrier and scatter the enemies. Smaller units can be wiped out respectively, our allied army can cut a clear path to Eredin for you."

All in all, sensible plan. Eredin is mine to deal with. The puppeteer who pulled Elenwen's and Absolon's strings, made them hunt us.

Nissale and Ge'els halted before a gigantic tent emblazoned with the crests of the Great Houses. Then, the viceroy grinned, glancing back at us. "You have feisty friends. Come, let's go and settle this petty dispute. Wild Hunt is approaching." And so does Aldmeri Dominion. Are they still after me? Or my sorcerer? Both?

I opened up the tent entrance, going inside. Arch – mage Savos Aren was engaged in a heated exchange with Lord Redoran. Lady Sadras and Lord Indoril tried to calm down both parties, effortlessly. Their quarrel was indeed heated, as they failed to notice the arrival of my party.

"You will do as we say, Aren. You'd do well to remember you're not in Skyrim anymore." Lord Redoran's words sounded like threat or did I perceive that wrong? Savos Aren wasn't intimidated.

"We're here to help our friend. We take no orders from  _nobles_." He hissed at him and Lord Redoran spewed some really nasty names at him in Dunmeri language. Serious insults, those. I wonder what's their beef with one another?

Is this really necessary? They can argue when the enemy is beaten. I feel like I'm dealing with toddlers lately, not grown up, respectful mer.

Divayth was talking quietly in the corner with J'Zargo who waved in my direction briefly, before he resumed his hushed whispering with the ancient sorcerer.

There, nine paces from them were Faralda, Onmund, Brelyna, Phinis, Enthir and Tolfdir. The mages willing to come. Others probably stayed, in case Winterhold residents try something while majority are away.

I didn't know how I missed them. I never stayed at College, not really, but still they came. My teachers, classmates.

With no reservations, Ondolemar stepped between Savos and Lord Redoran. "Enough. I don't care for the nature of your dispute. Resolve it." He yelled at the, fuming and I sighed inwardly. Ge'els was visibly enjoying the drama on display, while I felt my head was on the verge of splitting. Their squabble was giving me a headache. Oh, Azura's mercy...

"Arch –mage Savos?" He turned his curious gaze from Ondolemar and Lord Redoran to me, his face lit up and he approached, hugging. "Glorfindel! I didn't have the opportunity yet to thank you for retrieving Staff of Magnus. I've made adjustments, with it we can hold up the barrier throughout the whole fight and offer assistance, if needed. And this is for you, as token of my thanks."

He reached into his pockets and there on his hand laid a stone with markings, the stone was oddly familiar... "I heard a lot about your Thu'um, but surely even you sometimes need a more immediate edge. You raise your hand and it'll rain down a devastating attack before you. The radius is large, so be careful of your surroundings when using. It might come in handy, that's all I'm saying." He urged me to take it and take it I did, hiding the stone, so I don't lose it by accident.

Wager the Psijic Monks won't like that a tiny bit from the Eye is missing. Savos must have unlocked its secrets when Ancano was tailing me.

"Thank you, Arch – mage. For everything."

"Thank me when you beat your enemy."

Lord Redoran scoffed. "Savos, your optimism hasn't dimmed, even after seventy years." They _do_ know each other! Neloth said something about looking forward to meeting him again. They all can debate after Tamriel is saved. "Now is not the time. Savos Aren, I heard your College has something interesting." Neloth joined the Great Houses leaders, his gaze drooped at me. Did he recognize from where is the tiny fragment?

Savos laughed. "Had something. Psijic Monks took it before it drew unwanted attention to my College. Our world is not ready for it yet, Neloth."

Other onlookers looked at Arch –mage, then at Neloth and lastly at me, confused.

Only they knew, mages from College and me. I found that blasted Eye in Saarthal. But it's enough of time wasting. Wild Hunt and Aldmeri Dominion are marching here. We need a solid plan. And plan B and C if things go awry, which they always go.

Several people spoke in unison, Ondolemar's voice of reason among them. "Hear me! Ge'els said something about working out a plan. I say we hold a meeting now and clarify each our move and all possible strategies."

Lady Sadras rubbed her temples, contemplating. "If only we had greater numbers..." Ge'els peeled himself off Nissale, almost sneering at her. "Numbers play no role here. Eredin and his two generals are who we need to kill. They die, others are no match for our allied forces army."

Two generals. Funny, first time hearing about them. Why was he silent about them, I wonder.

I clapped to get everyone's attention. "Okay, I begin this war council. I am gonna summarize so that everyone knows who we're dealing with. Eredin is from another world, where elves of Aen Elle live. He's their king and he's got massive forces called the Wild Hunt. They arrive in a mist and freezing blizzard, wearing heavy armor. Their fighting style is unique and magic is advanced." Ondolemar stopped me from saying more with a look, so I gave him the space. He evidently had something he wanted to add.

"Eredin has also fooled the altmer. He seized the throne 125 years ago by killing our former queen. Since then, the Third Aldmeri Dominion has been doing his bidding, conquering province after province to weaken our world. The late queen had no heirs, so Eredin had had plenty of time to brainwash every Thalmor agent into believing he's doing it to make us the ruling race in all Tamriel. I fear, reality is much more crueler. He used my people as puppets and we totally fell for his act. As former Thalmor agent, I feel but enraged, for the king of Wild Hunt has no right whatsoever to rule over Summerset Isles. He's out to destroy our world and I won't allow it. He's the root of all evil, we must stop him."

That's new piece of information. Must be what he learned in the past. Savos cleared his throat. "I suspected as much and the matter of the blizzard shall be resolved. Neloth, myself and my fellow mages can create a barrier over the whole battlefield, which will nullify the blizzard Glorfindel spoke of. Also, their navigators' focus will be disrupted and their forces will be scattered. It'll be very draining as it consumes stamina and magicka both. We brought our reserves of magicka potions, so we can hold it up during the fighting. With Neloth's and Divayth Fyr's help, we'll keep it going as long as possible. Which is why you'll have to be quick."

Ge'els nodded. "Shame the sage is dead. He'd been a great addition. As it is, I'll ride with my brigade in the left flank and the rest of my troops can join the right flank to boost the Great Houses's army. Our goal is to hunt down and eliminate the navigators. That leaves only two people to confront Eredin and his generals, Caranthir and Cassel."

His gaze fell on my lover and myself.

I've got an idea, crazy idea – haphazard at best. "I've a proposal, if I may. While the mages cast the barrier upon the beginning of battle, all our allied forces hide while I ad Ondolemar take the battle to them. Trust me, we'll tip the scales in our favor with this maneuver. They are here after us and then out to destroy Tamriel. What they don't expect is us to face them. We can take out many without any losses on our side. Then, the allied army charges in!"

I looked from one doubting face to other. After meeting disquiet, expectantly I glared at Divayth and Neloth to them all I'm not boasting. We've grown powerful after the absorption of Lorkhan's heart. It was J'Zargo who spoke up for us. "They are telling the truth. J'Zargo can confirm they are more than capable of doing what friend claims. The two of them can form an army. Army of two."

Skepticism was written all over their faces, even the two dunmer who were with us were doubting J'Zargo's words? I grew annoyed.

"What, want me to demonstrate? Shall I summon lightning and decimate our forces just to prove I speak the truth? I am Dragonborn, I command the forces of nature and spirit. He's a former Thalmor agent. He's excellent and formidable on the field of battle. We're not boasting here. We can pull this off."

Lords and Lady of Houses looked at me with suprise. "Very well, then. We place the future of Morrowind and Tamriel in foreigners, seeing as you're adamant in your folly, Dragonborn. You'll lead the first attack, then we join in and cut a path for you. Kill that vile bastard." Lord Indoril said, looking straight into my eyes.

I bowed, respectfully kneeling down before the Great Houses leaders, including Neloth. "I swear on my honor, I'll put an end to Wild Hunt's king's ambitions."

I stood up after the proclamation, feeling many eyes on me. My insert was okayed. I'll show them I'm not all talk, just wait. Speaking of...

"When are the n'wahs arriving?

"Our scouts report we've two days at max, they're moving fast, considering the size of their army." Nissale peeped

Two more days, make it one. The zealots didn't come here to have a picnic with us. "Is Blacklight evacuated?"

"Yes, if our plan fails, it's the last line of defense. We take refuge and make our last stand there. Our allied forces will hide inside the city's walls for your signal to charge. We've still to discuss a signal, visible from the ramparts around walls." Lady Sadras spoke, sitting down.

Now this is a good question. Oh, of course. "I'll summon a dragon, he's undead. You can't miss him flying in the sky."

I only saw impression, Neloth's eyes shined with interest that made me wary, for a reason. "You can call upon an undead dragon at will?" Neloth asked and it reminded me to never call Durnehviir when Neloth isn't preoccupied with deathly foreign threat.

His inhuman experiments, ugh, those tentacles he conjured on my face that time... I shook off that repulsive memory. "Okay, this concludes the meeting. We'll be going on to rest up. We're leading the first attack, after all. See you all later." I bid them farewell and turned on my heel when Nissale, young lady Redoran spoke to me.

Others were engrossed in serious talks when she darted towards us. "Wait! I'll show you to your tent we set up a fortnight. Also, let's visit the quartermaster, he has provisions and equipment."

Oh sure, why not? "Fine, lead us then." She hummed, going for the exit when my gaze dropped at my friend, whom I didn't see after he went back to Skyrim.

We have some catching up to do. The old timers can talk all they want, for all I care. "J'Zargo, I need a word with you."

His face flared with hidden mischief and happiness. I called out for him and it must have looked like I favorited him over other mages from College. My classmates and teachers turned their backs on me, conversing loudly with the Lords and Lady.

I felt bad, but they weren't with me so often, we haven't shared the same adventures, the same trials. Apologetically, I shrugged at Divayth who rolled eyes, chatting up Phinis and Enthir, while J'Zargo crossed the room, brimming with mirth and joy upon our reunion. I missed my friends. Too bad Hadvar, Vilkas and Gelebor aren't here with us. The Khajiit followed after Nissale, winking as he passed by.

A small chuckle escaped my mouth, walking out of the big tent. Young lady Redoran led us through a labyrinth of tents, going towards the east side. We strutted behind her, the foreign elves were teaching a game with pictures on pieces of paper to Lady Sadras's men, both sides laughing jovially.

Is this what they call the calm before the storm? Hard to imagine this will be the decisive battle of Tamriel. "What are you thinking about?" Nissale asked all of sudden, as if she read my mind. "Look around. In the span of two days, all of Tamriel might end up a barren wasteland."

The dunmer woman in bonemold chuckled. "This is the hero of Skyrim and savior of Morrowind speaking or a weakling? Our men look up to you. If only you heard the praises they shower you in. They need someone to inspire them. After you had some rest, speak to them openly. I'll do wonders for morale."

I scanned the faces, some had helmets on. The ones with exposed heads did indeed stare as we passed by, eyes prickling me from all sides. Ah, the admiration. Azura help me. I always aimed to be popular, but not this much. "Do I have to? I hate giving speeches. Also, I have a tendency to stutter when I'm nervous." I mumbled and she groaned. "You're impossible! Fine, then don't give a speech. It was a suggestion."

A tent bigger than others, but smaller than the Great Houses war council tent stood before us. I guess we reached the quartermaster.

Nissale stepped inside, shedding the cloth aside. Barging in, the one in charge of the place won't like it.

It was a storage room with armor and weaponry, impressive stash of potions – magicka, stamina or health, you name it, even high tier poisons. This will come in handy for our forces.

In the middle of all that was a grumpy dunmer in steel plate armor, a steel mace on his belt. When he saw us, he growled at her. "Not anymore! I don't care if you're Redoran!" She approached him, hands crossed. "Stop being so squeamish. I only bring the poorly equipped soldiers to get outfitted. And you won't believe who I brought, quartermaster."

The mer glanced at us, frowning. "Hmp. They must be the special ones Lord Indoril told me about. One of them is armed to teeth, ebony armor. Not a bad choice. The other two are mages – the civil clothes and apprentice robes need to go. You two, come closer." J'Zargo and Ondolemar did as he asked, while the grumpy dunmer searched for suitable robes for them, finally throwing them master destruction robes and sturdy boots, all in House Telvanni's colors. Nissale grimaced. "Thank you. More mages will be coming later, please give them the same." He curtly nodded and shooed her outside, with us in tow.

"He's Lord Indoril's steward, but he's more usable as quartermaster, hence we're going to war. You'd be surprised how many soldiers and officers don't have proper equipment, especially Lady Sadras's men. Now, I'll show you where your tent is and leave you to it. I'm running rounds and circulate the guard roster. Oh, and I'll have someone bring you food and drink."

I smiled faintly. Food sounds great. We lastly ate before - I felt blood rush to my face. I haven't thought about the night in Morthal since we had other issues to worry about. My stomach growled loudly and Nissale giggled.

"I'll send a soldier later. Follow me, your tent isn't far."

She resumed walking and J'Zargo purposely lagged behind to walk with me. "J'Zargo sees you are positively shining." He whispered and I nervously laughed. Khajiit and their sharp senses. J'Zargo smirked at Ondolemar who stopped abruptly, turning five shades redder, catching up to the meaning of the Khajiit's words. "Congratulations, friend."

J'Zargo turned to the shocked altmer. "Congratulations to you, too." By now, Ondolemar's blush matched mine, meanwhile Nissale led on, blissfully unaware of the awkwardness going on behind her.

She chirped, then it turned to humming. J'Zargo grinned and jogged to catch up with Nissale, while I was wishing I could crawl under a rock and hide my embarrassment. I shook with head, more times than was perhaps necessary to regain my cool composure, which earned me more giggles from J'Zargo.

The Khajiit's and young lady Redoran's walking pace increased. A warm hand grabbed mine. He smiled at me with equal warmness. The awkwardness vanished. We didn't mind people finding out about us, we didn't care if they stared.

This feeling, our love, it's been tested so many times. From strangers, to enemies, to friends – we evolved to lovers. I'm so ever grateful Ondolemar loves me back. His smile lingered on as I halted and stroked his cheek affectionately.

He kissed my knuckles and my stomach knotted up. It's the small gestures that we exchange, the small touches.

"Ahem." Nissale faked a cough, doing her best to suppress a smirk. Ondolemar let go of my hand and turned to her with, bearing a scowl I so missed seeing.

"What? We were having a moment."

She pointed towards a medium sized tent with Telvanni crest in the middle. "Your tent is here. Now I see why they said to bring one bed." She said, dropping a snide remark on us.

I've got one for her, too. "You're one to talk. Is that foreign elf good enough cause for you to make a scandal, I wonder." Her cheeks burned with red. Offended, she stormed off, leaving behind a twirl of dirt.

Good riddance. She should be more careful of her affections. She's of an extremely old bloodline and her father surely has grand plans for his daughter.

I can't picture myself in her shoes, marrying someone I don't love, though. Impossible for me. My heart is taken. I brushed the matter of Nissale to the side. It's her decision, but Lord Redoran won't be pleased.

As we were about to enter the tent, I heard my name being called, also J'Zargo's. Curious who it was, we waited until the dust settled and saw Brelyna and Onmund, approaching. My classmates!

I sprinted and threw my arms around them, hugging. They are my friends, too.

They heartily chuckled and returned my bear hug, but we soon let go. I knew they didn't come by just so. "Is something happening?"

Onmund's eyes fixated behind me, on Ondolemar who loomed behind me. I could feel his gaze on my back. "Don't be afraid. He's one of the good guys. So, why did you come here?"

He didn't answer. Neither Brelyna dared to speak up. Were they so intimidated by Ondolemar's presence? Or maybe they thought he's like the sleazy bastard Ancano.

"He's not like Ancano, I assure you."

My assurance fell on deaf ears as they still didn't speak, only gaped at the altmer who in return snorted and turned to J'Zargo. "They are probably here to get you. We'll talk once this stupid battle is over and done with."

He then proceeded to drag me towards the tent. I mouthed sorry to them. J'Zargo left with them, already explaining about me and certain altmer, I wager.

We'll be the talk of this encampment.

Nah, I couldn't care less what other people say about us.

However, I sensed something was off. The interior was really simple – one bed, a boarded up table and chairs made in similar fashion, due to the size of army, they made lots of them to save up on time. Frankly, I am amazed how organized this encampment is.

"Will we win?" The sudden question had me get back from trivial thoughts to present. I knew there is something off. He says he can read me as an open book, but by now I understand his body language well.

He's scared, as much as I am. Hell, as everyone in this camp is. We're all only putting up brave faces – maybe except Ge'els and his men. I don't know the viceroy so good as I should.

Right now, this is the only thing I can do. I closed the distance between us, wrapping my hands around his waist, hugging him from behind. "We have to believe in our victory. If we don't stop that n'wah, he's going to destroy Tamriel. And I won't let him get you. That Zireael woman Ge'els keeps mentioning and the worlds the Wild Hunt has thoughtlessly destroyed – I want to avenge all the injustice he's done. I won't let him win – over my dead body."

His hands snaked up, tracing along my hands. "I am just scared. This is much bigger than anything I've ever faced. If we fail -"

I cut him off, firmly encasing my arms around his form. "Have faith, we're not alone in this. "

His voice reverberated, his back shaking from laughing. "I tend to forget we're a formidable duo. We'll be leading the first charge, apparently. An army of two, was it?"

I said so ever confidently that we'll take the first charge, but I didn't ask if he would join me, if he was willing. I just assumed he would agree...

"Now you remember I can speak for myself. Fin, it's okay. I do believe we can vaporize majority of enemy forces. What is your plan?"

I let go, sighing. Slowly, my lover turned to face me, expecting a solid answer, no less.

"You know I can use Thu'um almost indefinitely. I'll rain hell down upon them while you give me magical backing with destruction magic. Also, I want you to have this."

I found the stone and dropped in Ondolemar's palm. He skeptically gave the stone a look, then gazed at me. "Fin, that wizard gave it to you, you should have it."

"And I want you to take it. It'll set my mind at ease, knowing you have such a powerful artifact with you."

The amber lit up – or maybe it was the lightning in the room as he leaned down and kissed me, accepting the given stone in his balled up fist.

All we never said was expressed in that one kiss – our fear of losing each other, our anxiety over the coming big battle. I held on, prolonging the kiss.

I crumbled under the stress and feeling of being helpless. I can't lose him. Tears fell on their own and I sobbed, breaking up our chaste kiss. I'm so afraid. My bottled up fears were out in the open and I couldn't restrain the sobs, tears.

Ondolemar in turn swept me off the ground, hoisting me in his arms. "It's okay. Let it out. You've been hiding a lot of emotions since our confrontation in Labyrinthian, didn't you?"

...How did he know?

Was I so obvious, all the time?

He sat down on the bed, with me in his arms. "You don't need to put on an act for me, Fin. From now on, I want you to tell me if you're troubled."

I sniffled, glancing up at the altmer who flashed a brilliant smile, gently tugging a strand of hair behind my ear. He's so considerate of me, he's equally freaked out and yet he's consoling me in the end.

We sat there in silence, as the pent up frustration slowly washed away and I ran out of tears. All the while, Ondolemar did the small gestures to comfort me, like swaying me in his arms and whispering soothing words.

I was grateful he did that. So grateful I decided to tell him what I never told to anyone. Maybe only Vilkas saw through my facade and I told him a snippet of my troubles, but never the whole truth as I was about to tell my lover. He deserves to know the truth. And if he still loves me after hearing this, then I'm truly blessed by the Divines.

"Did you know I never told anyone just how anxious it got after I became Dragonborn? Everyone expected something grand from me and I knew I couldn't live up to the old legends of the likes of Talos and other Tongues. I was never confident in myself, even back in Morrowind, I never had the confidence to stand up for myself, to make my own decisions and take responsibility. I was forced to take on a responsibility of saving entire province or dooming it to ultimate destruction. When I became the legendary Dovahkiin, my confidence diminished and I knew I had to pull myself together if I am the one to slay Alduin, among others. I had to prove to myself that I can change from the old me, evolve. So, I changed partially, evolving from the grey inconspicuous mouse, step by step. It was then, I joined the Thieves Guild in Riften and there I built my self – confidence and only then went to Greybeards and actually started my quest. All the time, I was worried someone would find out how insecure I am. I never asked to be special. But, I had a destiny and prophecy to fulfill, so I gave it my all. In Skuldafn, high in the mountains I reached Sovngarde. With three Thu'um users vigorous help, I defeated Alduin and saved Skyrim."

I paused to look up at him if he was following what gibberish I was spouting. He did.

"Then, two equally big problems surfaced. One on Solstheim, where I fought Miraak and defeated him. However, before I took on Miraak and Alduin, another prophecy was already set in motion by a vampire snow elf who wanted vengeance served. I only got through because Serana, a dear friend of mine was with me all the time. With Miraak problem, I had faced my old doubts after he proved to be a Thu'um user, too. Far more experienced than me and far more powerful. Do you know how I made it through in the end?"

He shook head, confused. "By that time, I started thinking about you in a romantic way. More and more. It made me want to preserve over Miraak and return back to you, so I could talk with you. When a chance showed, I couldn't stop thinking that maybe you'd fall for me as I've fallen for you. The mer blood plot was why I decided to help Septimus in the first place. I had a chance to get closer to you, even if for a short time and I knew you probably hated me or didn't share my feelings. At that time I thought that I'd be satisfied with being close to you. Foolish, wasn't I?" I laughed at my pathetic thinking in the past.

"I'm learning something about you, but also about me every day. I've also crawled out from my empty shell of loneliness, all thanks to you. Thank you, for not giving up on me."

My heartbeat sped up as I clung to him, burying my face in his robe. The truth was out and he didn't leave after finding out. Instead, his hold on me tightened, as he never wanted to let go.

"I love you, Fin. You're very brave. Half the men back in Alinor could do even a quarter of deeds you did. Overcoming your insecurities, even more talking about them with me is very brave. You're the bravest person I've ever met and we'll win this war and then, we'll be free. I cannot wait until our life together really begins." He said and something in me whispered that he was pointing out a... mar... marr... no, no. We're too new a couple for that! Viran and Cir waited years and years to confirm if they were ready for the next step. For elves of all races marry for life (mostly) and don't wed twice, even if their partner dies. Faithfulness the humans lack, we have encouraged to us from our early childhood.

"Fin, are you embarrassed? Your ear tips are, well, tinted with red. I find it... incredibly cute."

Cute? How about seeing in me in more masculine way? Cute is reserved for women... is it? I also found him cute, many times. When his lips form that scowl, when he cracks a smile or when he's being considerate of me, or when he's jealous of someone.

"And I'd like to do something dirty right now. Too bad we're in military camp and not some nice inviting country inn. " My breath hitched and he eyed me so luridly, I froze reminiscing about the heavenly pleasure we shared that night.

His weight pinned me to the bed and he was on top of me, just looking at each other. We kissed, our lips met halfway and our hands danced on the other's back. Ondolemar's tongue went deeper into my mouth, while his free hand started to unbuckle the ebony armor. I moaned enthusiastically, but quickly remembered what I said moments ago. We're not exactly alone. People are outside this tent and it will be even more awkward when Jonna and her husband heard us. 'Cuz we won't be leaving the next day after. I couldn't stand the shame!

I pushed him away and he pierced me through and through with the hurt look of his. "I... want to... but we can't here."

He sat up, nodding curtly. "You're right. We really shouldn't. Don't want to put lady Nissale's scandal in the shadow."

That made me giggle, but the feeling lingered. Ondolemar must be feeling the same. We have to calm down. Huh. Easier said than done.

Sexually frustrated, I settled on the bed, thinking about ugly things.

It helped, somewhat. Ondolemar stood up, pacing around the small space of our tent. "I can't be alone with you and not think about doing  **it**."

...I'm not the only sex –crazed one here, I see. I'll go and try to shake off the hard – on, thus giving space for my lover to try cooling off, too.

I rose to my feet. "I'll go and get us the food. Nissale must have forgot about her promise. She's occupied with many responsibilities, it must be vexing."

I went towards the tent entrance, when I heard a rustle behind me. He shed off the breeches and tunic and I was drawn in the moment. Ondolemar approached and my heart thumped as he stood really close to me, his breath tickled me. He leaned in – I closed eyes instinctively and - nothing. Puzzled, I opened eyes and saw him putting on the destruction robes and boots he got from quartermaster, a satisfied smirk accompanying his complexion.

Oh, he totally played me.

When he was finished, he confidently put his hand around my waist. "Wait, what –"

"Do you really think I'm letting you go alone in a camp filled with men with... say, urges."

"I can take care of myself. Also, half the camp knows I'm taken by now, thanks to Nissale who is blabbering about it right about now."

He pecked my cheek, catching me by surprise. "The forbidden is the most alluring, Fin. I'm coming with."

I succumbed to his request, if it was one. "Fine, but mark my words, I don't want to inspire another promising author to write about my love life. Aela's one enough."

He snorted, leading us outside, with his hand still around my waist area, despite the stares of dunmer and the foreign elves alike, we made our way to a large fire, which we figured was the outdoor kitchen located at. Judging by the over hundred hungry soldiers pelting a dunmer in chef's uniform and his helpers, I'd guess we reached our destination.

We joined the crowd, taking empty bowls and cutlery and mugs as we stood in the line. The mage on purpose chose to stand behind me, I know it. He warded off unwanted attention we got from the foreign elves, among other filthy propositions with a death glare.

He threatened to dismember a soldier behind us if he made one more comment about me or him, so I stepped in. "Look, we just came to get food. We don't want any trouble with anyone in this camp. We're all on the same side."

The dunmer soldier stared me down. "You have a very outlander look to you. House Redoran soldiers like me loathe outsiders."

Ondolemar's lips were quivering with suppressed rage. This is a looong day. "Gods, I hoped I didn't have to." I pushed him aside, noting that the line got noticeably shorter – most folks left after seeing a conflict – best not get involved - is the dunmer universal motto I happily ignore more and more as of lately.

The soldier balled up his fist and swung at Ondolemar's face, who didn't flinch at all. Another dunmer foot soldier joined in from behind. Ondolemar's face stayed stoic as we dropped the items, he rushed opposite of me to intercept the dirty player, stopping his attack altogether and crushing his fist. In the meanwhile, I deflected the attacker in front with Wraithguard. He hit the ancient metal and screamed in pain, giving his hand few shakes in air before bolting. "N'wah!" He screamed as the other guy was flung away by Ondolemar, who snickered at the soldier.

I made a hurt face. "Hey, come back here! How dare you call me that! I was born and raised in Morrowind!" Dammit. Is that what the army thinks of me? I am native.

The cook called us. "Since you scared everyone off, how about you get your food and get going, sedura." He said calmly, stirring the broth in the boiling giant cauldron.

Sedura? Guess I am!

 

The chef's helpers gave us some broth I didn't recognize and two bottles, more like flask. First contained water and other. I opened it, giving it a brief sniff. Ale. Of course. Nothing like getting smashed before a battle.

"Thank you, we'll take our leave and leave you to your duties. If lady Nissale Redoran comes by, please tell her young Lord Telvanni and his honored guest have been here and you gave us food."

"Sure, just go. You scared off everyone and you're delaying my break time."

Like the grumpy steward in Lord Redoran's employ, the chef shooed us away.

We headed back to our tent. The atmosphere was too tense. After all, the last time we ate, it escalated very, very quickly. I'm not hoping for anything! **NO** , no, I am not. Not when we have thousands of people surrounding us, probably spying for faintest whimpers.

Least to say, he wasn't talkative. Maybe I've offended him by calling him a honored guest. Nothing beats asking directly. Anything to break this uncomfortable silence as we were heading back.

"It's a nice day. For Morrowind standards, I mean." I spoke up, inwardly hitting myself for the feeble attempt. Weather. I'm talking about weather...

"I'd like to talk about something, once we're done eating."

Dryly, I gulped down. My parched throat hurt.

No, he can't be discussing marriage. It's just my wishful thinking. Ondolemar is serious about me, that's true...

Our tent seemed even smaller than before, as we sat down and ate. I've felt his lingering gaze upon me and it made me too aware again.

It's strange how the flow of our banter changed from relaxed to this. I ate the last of broth, uncorking the bottle of water. I poured it into the mugs, careful not to spill.

The mage grabbed his mug and chugged down, smashing it down and locking eyes with me. I've never seen that look before. What's he thinking about?

"Let's break up." He said, awfully calmly.

My whole body froze.

This can't be happening!

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED_

 

 

N'wah – outlander/foreigner/slave

Sedura – a way to address someone who is wealthy respectfully


	6. Dragon summit at the Throat of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The altmer convinces Fin to go and get the dragons' aid for the coming battle. Unwillingly at first, he leaves the camp and heads for a clearing, where he calls upon Odahviing, his lieutenant...

_Preview from last chapter:_

_The mage grabbed his mug and chugged down, smashing it down and locking eyes with me. I've never seen that look before. What's he thinking about?_

_"Let's break up." He said, awfully calmly._

_My whole body froze._

_This can't be happening!_

* * *

 

Eh, what's this? I touched my face, only to feel moistness. Tears?

Ondolemar panicked. "Don't cry! That's not what I meant!" He stifled my cries as he walked behind the table and hugged me, kissing the tears away. "I should watch how I phrase my words. What I meant was that we should split up for the battle. I'll cover the ground and you'll cover the sky."

Now that the disaster that almost stopped my heart was averted, I gaped like a fish at him. "From above? You don't mean?"

He let go, gesticulating. "You are Dragonborn, for gods' sake! You defeated Alduin, that means all dragons must obey you. Simply tell them how things are and if they still refuse to help, tell them about the worlds the Wild Hunt has destroyed and doomed. If they don't want to end up frozen to death, they will help us."

I've never heard so much crazy talk. Dragons will never obey me. Not all. There are over sixty in Skyrim and that may be about it. Paarthurnax was the closest they had to a leader and he... died for me. How can I convince dragons to help me? They won't listen, will they?

When I was presented with an idea of a speech by Nissale, I turned it down, because I suck at speeches and diplomatic speeches or motivational speeches? Out of question!

"As I've told Nissale, I'm bad at diplomacy. Imagine me having a debate with the dragons who half of them hate me for killing their boss, Alduin. Catch my drift yet?"

Ondolemar shook head, crossing his arms in defiance. "Then make them listen to you. Your Thu'um is supposed to be the strongest in the world. They have to listen to you."

He doesn't get the picture. "Dragons cannot be so easily persuaded. They hate dealing with mortals, I can guarantee that."

"Stop being so pessimistic, Fin. That's my specialty." He approached me and made me stand up, joining hands with me. He closed eyes. "I'm sending you alone, but I have no doubts you will come back with them. In the meantime, I'll help with setting up the barrier. The scale shall be enormous, so it'll take me and the your friends a whole day. A day you'll use to gain the dragons for our cause. If we fail, all Tamriel is lost."

I didn't like it, but I understood the importance of his words. "Will they pass through the barrier?"

"You'll be flying, not teleporting. The barrier won't hinder your winged friends in the slightest. Now, you should go. We're losing daylight."

I'm leaving alone, without him to recruit dragons. I have to see the bigger picture here. My convenience or not, help is needed. His lips curled in a smile, he cupped my face and kissed me. I reciprocated, unwilling to go away from him. He's safe here. All these people here will watch out for him.

Sadly, I had to go.

I've gathered all my equipment and then, someone came in without announcing their entry. It was Divayth. "Good. I knew you'd be leaving soon. Getting help from dragons is a sensible plan and something the enemy isn't expecting from us. They know next to nothing about Tamriel and its dragons aren't mindless monsters."

"You knew I would go for them?"

"Naturally, myself and Neloth reached the conclusion you'll go and ask for their support. Believe in your Thu'um and come back with them."

They all think so highly of me. Now I can't back out.

I nodded and left tent, legs taking me from the camp as fast as I could. I should leave at least four miles between myself and encampment before summoning Odahviing.

Out of sight of curious soldiers, I sped up, running. No time for contemplating over how I'll convince dragons. Improvising was always my way of doing things, anyway.

* * *

 

Fin's hair flew by as he left, I could feel his resolve. Once he sets his mind on something, he does it, delivering results. Right, I should aim to do the same.

I turned attention to the sorcerer, who was undoubtedly here to ask for my help with barrier. "If you're here about the barrier, I was on my way there. I can't sit back and leave all the work to Fin, it would sully my dignity and pride. I'll follow you to the big tent. I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I wasn't Commander for nothing."

Condescending look that I didn't like for some reason. "I warn you, for all of Glorfindel's friends are curious about you. You will get probably many stares."

"They can stare all they want. If Fin wants to tell them, he will after this war is over. Now back to business at hand, are we going or not?"

Divayth shortly nodded and I followed the sorcerer.

* * *

 

If I am going to meet the dragons, I should choose someplace... isolated. Throat of the World... I glanced back at the encampment. One dragon should be nearby. The sarcastic snowy hunter.

I ran for the hills, not slowing down until I reached a clearing. I cleared my throat. I've been so long in Skyrim, damn ash is making my voice raspy. "Odahviing!"

Waiting, insufferable waiting. Maybe it wasn't loud enough. One more time? " **ODAHVIING**!"

It's force reminded me of that time Greybeards summoned me. How much has changed since then... I sat down on a stump, waiting for him. Not that, that must have heard everyone in Morrowind and Solstheim. Granted, he's on either, the dragon heard it.

Daylight was shifting towards the night. I can't wait for him forever. I should have been on the way an hour ago! Impatiently, I tapped the ground, pondering about what I should do next. A roar severed the sky and I looked up with hopes it was him.

There was no mistake; it was Odahviing, my lieutenant. He saw me and began descending. I stood up, irked by his late arrival.

With a thud, he landed and folded his wings, looking at me. I crossed arms. "You're late! I called you an hour ago. You're supposed to be the fastest dragon in Tamriel."

He snorted, flame fumes came out of his nostrils. "Dovahkiin, I was enjoying my sleep, when your summon reached my ears."

Dragons do hibernate, like bears. Huh. The more you know... "I'm sorry for waking you up, but we've a huge problem and I need help. From all dragons."

"What? Are you insane, Dovahkiin? I respect you, but you got Paarthurnax killed. Most dragons were looking up to him to take on the leadership."

So they knew of his death. "He was killed by the enemies of Tamriel, elves from other world, coming here to destroy ours. I need all the help I can get and... there is no time for arguing! Please, take me to Monahven."

The snowy dragon laughed in my face, but he let me mount on him. "I'll take you there, but don't expect a warm welcome, Dovahkiin."

I shook head, serious. "I'm not expecting tea and cakes. I need their help. That's all."

Odahviing stayed quiet as we went up into the skies of Morrowind. We've no time to waste. I'll call every dragon alive to Throat of the World.  _"Dov, grind wah zu'u Dovahkiin wah faal Monahven. Un lein los ko tahrovin. Kos til us faal shul alok."_

I repeated it again and again. Each time sounding more imperious and imperative (hopefully not desperate). I prayed to all gods, aedra, daedra, that they listen to my summons.

Twilight was upon us and the Northern Lights shone from above. It's a long flight… Finally, Windhelm.

We passed through. We've nearly there. The Throat of the World.

The mountain. Wasn't desolate. Dragons of differing sizes and color were scattered all over. " _Nust bo_?" Odahviing sounded surprised. Heck, I didn't expect so  many would show up! At least 20 were there on the mountaintop, while others just flew around.

He didn't have a spot to land on, so he chose the stone wall, where Paarthurnax was usually hanging out.

I jumped off his back, feeling the gazes of the dragons on me. A brown, slightly red dragon eyed me particularly with a displeased glare. " _Fahliil Dovahkiin, los ni? Hin fron los aan krasnovaar nau daar lein. Bel faal dovah med hi los un jun. Un jun lost Paarthurnax. Rok los dilon. Hi lost nid vahzah wah lahvraan mu fah aan naar."_

The dislike of me continued, dragons were arguing between themselves, while Odahviing bemusedly watched the bickering, staying silent. Fine. Fine! They want the reason for the summit, I will give it to them. I know they understand the common language (much less know how to talk in it, though), so I'll speak without twisting my tongue.

"I have called you all here because of a threat from other world. Elves from other world are on the way to Morrowind's capital, where a great battle will take place for Tamriel. I beseech you for help. They have joined forces with Aldmeri Dominion and their numbers are enormous. Their magic is unlike ours; they freeze and annihilate anyone. They have destroyed worlds, many in fact and if we let them, Tamriel will be frozen and dead, all life as we know it will vanish. My friends have amassed an army, but it won't be enough. We need help of dragons if we are to beat them."

I said my piece, waiting for their opinions.

" _Zu'u fen ni krif fah joor."_ Said a blood dragon on the left, next to me.

" _Daar los vahzah. Hin zeymah nir dov. Hi krii mu."_ An ancient dragon joined the discussion, he was circling above us.

So far, this summit wasn't looking very good.

" _Saraan. Faal lahvu Dovahkiin tinvaak do los bo. Faal aldmer suleyksejun los ont vod Cyrodiil."_ A high dragon said, adding his two coppers, earning surprised looks from the dragons... and me. If one dragon sees reason, others will, too. Maybe.

" _Los daar faal vahzen? Los faal paal vahzah grik mulaag daar Dovahkiin bo fah aak us dov?"_ The blood dragon spoke up again, this time with less disdain.

"Yes. If they weren't so ridiculously overpowered, I wouldn't bother you. But, if they succeed, if they beat the army near Blacklight, they'll freeze Tamriel, eradicating everyone, for that frost will be relentless and endless. Is Skyrim is bad now, it will be million times worse if those bastards win. I can't let them do as they like. Please, I need your help. Join me in battle."

They paused, glancing from each other, then at me and lastly their gazes lingered upon Odahviing, who unfurled his wings. " _Paarthurnax los dilon. Alduin los dilon. Mu lost aan joor jun, balaan do Dovahkiin, Glorfindel Girethi. Dahmaan daar pruzah, farh mu fen kos werid mindin mu viik fall fahliil. Dov fen kos saviin ko faal miin se joor. Mu fen ni kos faas naan lingrah."_

He could have spoken up for me sooner. He's a stubborn old lizard. "Well. There you have it. We must depart soon if we are to arrive in time. The battlefield will be huge, so I ask that every one of you picks separate target(s), so that you can cover more… ground. We'll be giving aerial support. So… are you all in? We have to win. We  _have to_. Without you, we're doomed."

" _Mu lost nid miiraad. Mu grah uv mu oblaan grah."_ The ancient dragon who argued with me earlier has seen the truth of it. And by the looks of it, so have other dragons. So, they will help!

My persuasion skills were awesome or what? Grinning a bit, I climbed onto Odahviing's back. Followed by his lead, all dragons on the snowy ground unfurled their wings, spreading them wide. We're departing.

The "summit" was over and I gained their aid. That's what matters. I only hope we make it back in time…

Odahviing took off, soaring through the sky, roaring. The dragons joined us in the night sky, where they glided by us, side by side in an enormous triangle formation.

Wait for us. We're coming.

 

TO BE CONTINUED_

 

 

Translations are from Thuum ** _dot_** org, so it may not be 100% accurate, but I did my best trying to translate. So, here it is:

**Dragons! Meet with me, Dragonborn at the Throat of the World. Our world is in danger. Be there before the sun rises.**

Translation: Dov, grind wah zu'u Dovahkiin wah faal Monahven. Un lein los ko tahrovin. Kos til us faal shul alok."

**They came?**

Translation: Nust bo?

**Elven Dragonborn, is it? Your kind is a disease upon this world. Summoning the dragons like you are our leader. Our leader was Paarthurnax. He is dead. You have no right to gather us for a summit.**

Translation: "Fahliil Dovahkiin, los ni? Hin fron los aan krasnovaar nau daar lein. Bel faal dovah med hi los un jun. Un jun lost Paarthurnax. Rok los dilon. Hi lost nid vahzah wah lahvraan mu fah aan naar."

**I will not fight for mortals.**

Translation: "Zu'u fen ni krif fah joor."

**That is right. Your kind hunts dragons, you kill us.**

Translation: "Daar los vahzah. Hin zeymah nir dov. Hi krii mu."

**Wait. The army Dragonborn speaks of is coming. The Aldmeri Dominion is already past Cyrodiil.**

Translation: "Saraan. Faal lahvu Dovahkiin tinvaak do los bo. Faal aldmer suleyksejun los ont vod Cyrodiil."

**Is this the truth? Is the enemy truly so powerful that Dragonborn comes for help to dragons?**

Translation: "Los daar faal vahzen? Los faal paal vahzah grik mulaag daar Dovahkiin bo fah aak us dov?"

**Paarthurnax is dead. Alduin is dead. We have a mortal leader, Dragonborn, Glorfindel Girethi. Remember that well, for we will be praised after we defeat the elves. Dragons will be saviors in the eyes of mortals. We will not be feared any longer.**

Translation: "Paarthurnax los dilon. Alduin los dilon. Mu lost aan joor jun, balaan do Dovahkiin, Glorfindel Girethi. Dahmaan daar pruzah, farh mu fen kos werid mindin mu viik fall fahliil. Dov fen kos saviin ko faal miin se joor. Mu fen ni kos faas naan lingrah."

**We have no choice. We fight or we die fighting.**

Translation: "Mu lost nid miiraad. Mu grah uv mu oblaan grah."

 


	7. Battle for Tamriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fin and Ondolemar are finally facing off against Wild Hunt. Their objective is to take down the two generals - Caranthir and Cassel. Then, they have to kill Eredin. For Tamriel and themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long break. But I am continuing this trilogy to the end. Which isn't so far ;) enjoy

It’s just like the sorcerer predicted. As soon as we entered the big tent, questions didn’t stop. Most of them were from Fin’s friends that we met earlier, the dunmer girl and the young human.

I didn’t come here to answer their questions. I directed my gaze at the Arch – mage, Divayth and Neloth. ”I want to help with the barrier. Fin is gone recruiting. He’ll be back just in time or more presumably, he’ll come soon after the battle begins. Anyway, I don’t think we’re setting the barrier here, are we?”

Whispering, from the College mages. ”Then come, we’re moving into the field where we’ll confine the battlegrounds. It’s covered in ash, so put on sturdy boots, everyone!” Neloth directed the group.

I took a glimpse at the leaders of Houses, standing by a map of the area with the viceroy, Ge’els. They were too engrossed to even notice our absence.

 

Planning a battle strategy is difficult, regardless of a set plan. Something might go wrong, that’s why… I, no _we_ have to make sure The Wild Hunt fails. That is why I sent Fin to get help from dragons. Turning the tables in our favor is going to be the key if we are to stand a chance against the enemy.

I’m going to help them set up the barrier, then I’m heading for the front line. There is a slight chance Fin will make it before the battle starts, so I’ll charge into the battle with either Ge’els’ forces or the Great Houses. Either way, their battle plan has been… altered.

“Quit standing around, we need your help.”  Neloth yelled at me and I winced, catching up with the mages. We ran alongside the ash covered coast. I couldn’t help it and glanced at the sky.

Someone bumped into me, it was the Khajiit, the Dunmer woman and the Nord. Fin’s friends from yesterday. “Hey, I hoped we could talk with you… but where is Glorfindel?” The Nord asked, jogging. We ran with a steady pace, in line formation. “He went to get help from dragons. Gods willing, he’ll be back just in time for the battle. I sincerely hope he convinced them to join our cause. Even if only a handful agree, it still gives us an edge.”

 

Their faces dropped. “Oh. So that’s why he’s not with you. We heard that you’re…” The Dunmer woman spoke, looking for the right word. I raised a brow at her. Pesky and nosy friends he got. “I’m his lover and partner.” I said matter of factually, almost challenging them to say something.

J’Zargo laughed when he saw their bewilderment evident in their eyes. “J’Zargo told them, but they didn’t believe. J’Zargo never jests about his friends.”

The exchanged looks, deigning to stay quiet.

 

Why was it so weird? Yeah, Fin and I had our differences in the beginning. I might have stirred the pot in the wrong direction a few times, but a lot of things happened. I’ve changed.

A smiled wryly, picking up the pace, seeing how everyone joined Neloth at the highest peak of the hill.

The Arch – Mage Savos Aren and Neloth were already on the case, constructing the barrier that would stop the blizzard.

 

The College mages spread across the hill, weaving into the spell. I found a good spot, overlooking the battleground from below. It’s time to help set up the barrier. Focusing my magicka, I locked onto the weave, spreading the barrier. Dead silence settled between us, focusing on the barrier. Divayth, Neloth and Arch – Mage were pouring it all into the barrier. Soon, I sensed J’Zargo’s magicka as well as others. Going full power, I spread my arms, extending the barrier some more.

I hoped the barrier will hold through the entirety of the battle, if not… I shuddered at the thought, shaking head. No, we’re going to win. We have to.

“Ondolemar! You’ve done enough, go and aid them below. We’ll take it from here.” Divayth’s voice reached me as and I nodded, cutting loose of the magical weave. They brought a lot of magicka potions. The barrier will hold.

I looked down, seeing as the allied armies were gathering. So, it’s really happening… what side should I join? Left flank or right flank…? My best chances are staying with the viceroy. He knows a lot about two generals, Cassel and Caranthir. I need to take them down before I can engage Eredin in battle.

 

No time for dawdling! I jumped off, sliding down. The soil crunched under my feet. Upon landing on solid ground, I went through the left flank. They were organizing into units just as I slipped past, heading straight for Ge’els, who donned a full plate armor. So, he’ll be fighting, not just twiddling his thumbs.

The barrier was on, the trap was sprung, now we just… wait.

 

 

I reached his position, where he was giving out orders to his brigade captains. “Don’t forget, we’re after the navigators. That’s our top priority. Show the enemy no mercy.”

The captains left and I approached Ge’els who grinned. “So you joined me after all. Wise. I can give you more information on Cassel and Caranthir. And Eredin.”

“If your information is so valuable, why didn’t you share it before the battle?” I asked, intrigued why he decided to reveal crucial information at all. And why not sooner.

“Because that information is only relevant to you and your lover. Speaking of…”

“He’ll be here in time.” I cut him off and he quirked lips. “Alright. On to the matter. Cassel is a close range fighter versed in fighting with swords and axes. He’s exceptional fighter, which is why he’s Eredin’s general.”

 

“I have confidence in my skills. What about the other one?” I spoke loudly, so he could hear me. 

“Caranthir is well – versed in magic. He can teleport for a very short distance, so watch out for his attacks. But he’s no navigator nor does he have your powers. He’s cunning, wielding a giant pole with big ball shaped flail on its end.”

 

I thought about it. They don’t sound too tough. I fought worse… like Absolon and his goons. Thinking, my hand wandered to the hidden piece of Eye. I could try it… if the situation demands it.

“And Eredin?” I asked, ready to hear about the leader of Wild Hunt, the false king and usurper of altmer throne.

“Eredin is excellent fighter, I’ve seen him in action once and the way he wielded his blade, it was inspiring.”

Inspiring? “Wait, do you still admire him? Even after what you told us?”

Ge’els shook head. “No, I don’t admire him. His swordsmanship however… barely anyone can keep up with him. I sparred with him, I know how good he is.” The worry in his voice almost got to me.

“Have faith. I’ll deal with him or die trying.”

 

“Indeed you shall. I guess this is it. We wait for them.” Ge’els muttered, focusing on the empty space before us. I glanced to right. The Great Houses have assembled their forces. The four heads of Houses were riding on horses. Neloth was of course up on the hill, maintaining the barrier.

Anticipation was palpable; all of us waited for the arrival of the Wild Hunt and Aldmeri Dominion. The banter died out, the silence was overbearing.

Our allied army waited and waited…. and it seemed like eternity when suddenly massive white mist formed itself out of nowhere. They were here!!

 

Itching, I looked at the sky.

Where is Fin?!

 

* * *

 

 

We were en route to the battlefield, in fact we were in close proximity. I could see the blueish barrier, with many dots underneath – and the mist. That means… they’re here!!

“Odahviing, we’re almost there! I want you to drop me off. You’ll take command of aerial attack afterwards.” I said and the dragons around us roared. We were flying straight into the middle.

The snowy hunter was faster than most dragons, he breached the barrier. My eyes drooped on the battlefield. I was searching for Ondolemar…. Easier said than done.

The big battle that would decide the fate of Nirn has started. I made out a few important people who were battling toe to toe with the enemy forces; like Lord Redoran and Lord Indoril. Also Ge’els.

 

Odahviing picked foot soldiers of Dominion into his paws, crushing them. We were close to ground. I’m jumping off! I unsheathed the Mace of Molag Bal, standing up. And I jumped.

As soon as I reached the ground, enemy forces threw themselves at me. I deflected a blow, evaded another and my Mace took two souls.

Around me, multiple battles were fought, but I ignored them all, cutting my path through the battlefield. I need to find Ondolemar.

 

As I was running and cutting down enemy forces, I was met with a sudden flash of movement. In the last few seconds, I rolled out of harm’s way.

Huge elf with even bigger pole with oddly shaped sharp end stood in my way, menacingly grinning. Who the heck is this guy? Is he one of the generals? He’s different than rest of the rubble.

He laughed, swinging violently and I let out a frustrated groan. “You’re in my way. Move aside if you want to live a few moments longer.” I said menacingly, but the dangerous glint in his eyes burned with maniacal rage.

“Your arrogance will be your undoing, dark elf.”

I think I might have stumbled upon a real opponent. From the looks of it, he’s one of the generals. I shifted my weight, taking a step back. Evaluating all my options, I decided for running away (for now because of the tiny space and I didn’t want to hit anyone from the allied army forces by a chance). I bolted, running away to a more strategic point.

The armored elf was adamant in his pursuit. I glanced behind and he vanished. Thinking that I was safe, I slowed down. “ _FIN_!” I found myself rolling. Disoriented, the person who swept me aside, pulled me up. The familiar frame of Ondolemar stood before me. He’s fine!

He drew Keening, whilst I picked up the Mace. We were on the southern side of the battlefield, where the density of combatants was admissible and we had space for the battle. “Watch out. This bastard can teleport.” Ondolemar warned me of his abilities.

The altmer pointed the sword at our attacker. “You’re Caranthir.”

 

“Yes, I am one of the generals. My goal is kill any who hinder me in capturing this elf alive. My king has grand plans for him.”

I scoffed. As if I’d let the n’hwas do that. Not as long as I breathe. There has to be a way to trick him…

Ondolemar stepped forth. “You go on ahead. Find the other general and kill him.” I shook head. I’m not leaving him alone!

He nudged me. “I’ve got this. We need to end this as soon as possible. Go.”

Biting into my lower lip, I reluctantly complied, nodding. “Be careful.” I looked into his eyes and I squeezed his hand shortly, turning on heel.

Faintly, I heard his reply. “I believe in you, Fin.”

Briskly, I hurried away.

 

I couldn’t help it, I looked back. Caranthir and Ondolemar were battling. Keening clashed with the giant pole.

Forcing myself to look forward, I searched for the other general.

I have to find that elf and destroy him. Then, up next is Eredin himself.

May Azura watch over us.

 

* * *

 

The bastard was laughing. My grip on Keening was lessening. Damn, this bastard was strong. Gritting teeth, I kicked him and he staggered.

I knew he would teleport away to safety, so with free hand I casted snowstorm, slowing him down. “You think this chunk of ice will grant you victory? Ha, don’t make me laugh!”

Little did Caranthir know I had a little trick up my sleeve. I palpated the little piece of Eye of Magnus and activated its devastating powers. A bit too late, he shook off the thick ice that entrapped him. As if on cue, he looked up to see the meteors falling.

His eyes widened and he teleported.

I predicted this.  

 

Following after him, I chased him and he had to stop to block my sword. We were still in range of the meteors.

Other combatants withdrew to safer distance, leaving a large space to us, fighting back and forth.

True, Caranthir was much stronger than me, but he had a major flaw – that pole of his was slow. I did a pirouette to evade, expertly evading. I casted Ice Spikes, freezing his hands, along with the pole. He needed his hands to teleport.

Got him.

Kicking him in the shins, he fell to his knees, trying to break free of the ice. The meteors were closing in.  Just to be sure, I put away Keening in the sheathe and double casted Icestorm, freezing him solid into a ice block. I glanced at the sky and then at the unmoving general. Winking, I bid him last farewell, teleporting away from the blast radius.

 

The meteors fell, raining down upon him in succession. When it stopped and the minor cloud of dust cleared up, I saw only rubble and he was undeniably dead, crushed to little bits.

One general down, one more to go. There was no time to tarry. I need to keep moving!

 

 

In my haste, I teleported randomly to find anyone who could point me to Fin’s whereabouts. On my seventh teleportation I landed close to Lord Indoril.

He was fighting Aldmeri Dominion’s Bosmer forces, who specialized in archery. He cast a deflect spell, but it was waning off. One injured bosmer was readying a sneak attack from behind. I teleported and slit his throat with Keening, taking care of enemies from behind him.

I was beginning to sweat a bit, due to the excess of teleporting I was doing, no doubt. But I can’t stop yet!! I severed off limbs, helping out the allied forces and protecting Lord Indoril.

Bodies were piling up around us. I needed to take a breather, but in the heat of battle… how? I chopped off another Khajiit’s head, panting.

I heard a loud noise and turned around. Lord Indoril killed a bosmer who was no doubt trying to cripple me with arrow. The dead dropped to our feet. Lord Indoril spat at the corpse and locked gaze with me. I need to learn where Fin went. “Have you seen Fin? I need to find him!”

 

“Him? Yes, he ran past, I think he went to the right flank!”

Relieved, I patted him on the shoulder pad. “Thanks! And watch your back!!” Without another word, I squeezed eyes shut, and reappeared, stumbling upon landing.

Looking frantically around, I spotted a familiar mane of black hair and his ebony mail. He was good 30 feet ahead, running. But I was just incredibly happy he’s safe. Have to catch up with him.

I hastened after him.

 

* * *

 

 

With steady pace, I looked for the other general. He must stand out from others… when Ondolemar showed up, catching up to me. If I could, I would kiss him, but a quick warm gaze had to do. “How did it go?” I was referring to the mage – general.

“Dead, buried and shattered.” I whistled. That’s my lover alright. I narrowed eyes, spotting a much larger figure in clad black armor, he was sitting on an armored horse. That must be Cassel.

I pointed at him. “Found the second general!”

Ondolemar grabbed onto me and teleported us to him.

The huge elf dismounted the horse, casually walking up toward us. He cocked his head to the side. He had that hideous helmet on, like all riders of Wild Hunt.  “We meet at last. Lowly elven brethren, rejoice!” He raised hands in the air. “We’re here to bring you salvation! Submit to us and live enlightened lives or die!”

Who does he think he is? Tamriel and its people are fine the way things are. Arrogant bastards. I shook head. “You think too highly of yourselves. Only thing in common we have is our elven heritage, but that’s it. We just want to live in peace with other races, not incite wars and destroy worlds.”

Cassel put down his helmet, revealing his wavy golden locks and those strange foreign eyes. He had a smirk akin to Ancano’s or Elenwen’s. He thinks he’s above everyone and we don’t deserve to live.

Time to put this prick in his place. “Enough of your bullshit, draw your blade and let’s get this over with.” I declared, drawing Mace of Molag Bal. At the same time, I raised a hand before Ondolemar, throwing him a quick glance. “This one is mine. I hate his guts.”

He snorted, but stayed his hand.

 

I made five steps forward, thinking of ways to dispatch him. Obviously, using Thu’um is the best course of action. He might know I can Shout, but he doesn’t know how strong my Shouts are.

But first, let me try out how good he is with that blade. I lunged forward and he didn’t even bat eye at me, in fact he drew his weapon and blocked flawlessly, sneering. “What was that pathetic attack? Are you making fun of me, dark elf?”

 

“No, I am just testing your capabilities. It seems like you’re a general for a reason. You’re strong.” He smirked and I backed away. If I stayed in that spot, he would have done some severe damage to my ebony armor.

It’s time for risky maneuvers. He whirled his blade expertly, looking down on me. Laugh while you can.

I dashed forward, throwing Mace of Molag Bal in the air, its trajectory was aimed for his head. I knew he would dodge, but he can’t dodge everything. The mace is a distraction.

Cassel evaded.

 

With glee, I took in extra air for the Shout. “ **Krii Lun Aus**!!” The power of Thu’um was stronger by tenfold since last time. It hits its mark, making chinks in his armor and weakening his life force with each passing second. The process was irreversible. He’s been marked for death.

The tall elf swore, feeling the effects. His eyes were glassy. Considerably weakened, I could see him wavering to attack and I didn’t have a weapon in my hand. Leave him no opportunity to retaliate! I ran, bracing for the speedy dash. “ **Wuld Nah Kes** t!” I picked up the Mace and pierced Cassel’s chest, inserting it even deeper. His bladed slipped from his grasp, clanking on the blood – soaked ground. Cassel fell face first, dead.

Ondolemar ran up to me, giving me a meaningful look.

 

Now, only Eredin is left. He dies, Aldmeri Dominion and Wild Hunt is finished here.

Only question unanswered was how we find him. “Where do you think that n’wah is holed up?”

My mage shrugged. “He could be anywhere, but I have a way to find him. Call a dragon, we can find him sooner from higher viewpoint.”

That was a great idea, it might save us time and forces. I cleared my throat and looked at the sky, full with fire and ice breathing dragons. I spotted the snowy hunter, too.

“ **Od Ah Viing**!” I shouted and the dragon immediately turned towards the ground, looking for me. He must have seen me, because he was descending down. He landed and we climbed on his back.  “We’re looking for the ringleader, we thought we could spot him faster from above.” I explained quickly and Odahviing roared in agreement.

We focused our sight on the battlefield, looking for the king of Wild Hunt.

Odahviing was circling around the left flank when we spotted the viceroy Ge’els, on all fours. Before him stood a raven – haired individual. He had a longsword and he had on that ominous blackened armor, but his was special… _This must be Eredin!_

“It’s him!! The elf with black hair and black armor! Drop us down, Odahviing!”

“As you wish, Dovahkiin.” He flew closer to the ground and we dropped off in proximity of the fallen viceroy, who was bleeding from mouth, but otherwise he had no injuries.

Ge’els spat out blood, wiping his chin. We came up next to him, standing toe to toe with our mortal enemy, Eredin. He wore the most evil glare I ever saw, pointed at Ondolemar.

“You. You’re Zirael’s replacement. I can feel the power coursing through your veins. The artifact gave you powers you are unworthy to wield. However, you can still be of some use to me.”

I grew annoyed upon hearing his poisonous voice and even more poisonous words. “Hey, you think you’re some kind of emperor, don’t you? Well, let me tell you how things work here in Morrowind – we don’t give in and we fight with all we’ve got until the adversary lies dead before us. We’re proud people and we’ll defend Morrowind and all of Tamriel if necessary.”

Eredin’s gaze shifted to me, a smirk crossed his face. “Who are you, oh, valiant hero?”

 

“My name is Glorfidel Girethi, the last Dragonborn of this era.”

Eredin scoffed. “Dragonborn? What a petty title. But enough of pleasantries. I grew weary of looking at your annoying face. I’ll kill you, then that traitor on the ground and that elf’s powers will be mine.”

As if I’d let him take Ondolemar. “You n’wah. I won’t let you do as you please.”

The sharp end of his longsword was pointing at me. “Then let us spar. To death. For this elf and for this world.”

Snarling, I got into a battle stance.

 

He charged at me at astonishing speed, considering how big and bulky his armor was. I parried the blow of his longsword, the force of our weapons clashing created a shockwave. I retaliated, swinging Mace of Molag Bal at him relentlessly, each time our weapons met, another bigger shockwave was created.

I don’t know how long we went on, until Eredin withdrew, slightly panting. While I was smiling. He’s not so great as he thinks. He’s so full of himself.

“You’re not half bad. You’re putting up more of a fight than the witcher. Even so, you will fall!” His hand met the ground and from it sprouted small whirls of black, right at me.

What is this?!

Without thinking, I did the sensible thing. “ **Feim Zii Gron**!” I became ethereal, the whirls passed through my body and I was unharmed.

Whew, that was close. 

Eredin’s eyes widened. He clearly didn’t think I was capable of this.

“What did you do?!” He screamed, frustrated. He sent another wave of black whirls at me, these ones even larger, but with the same result. I’ve got twenty more seconds until cooldown.

“You want to stay in this world forever, Eredin? That can be arranged!!” I screamed from the top of my lungs, sprinting forward. The Shout wore off, just in time. I was mere two feet away from him, Eredin was raising his longsword when --- “Zun Haal Viik!” His weapon got knocked out from his grasp and he was so shocked his mouth was wide open. “What in the ---“

I punched him hard in the face and he was lunged in the air. “Scum, now you die! **HORVUTAH SLEN ULSE**!”

Immediately, the crystal was forming. From such a close range, Eredin had no chance to escape from the crystal prison. It encased him quickly, his last words asking for mercy vanished into thin air. The crystallized figure of the king of Wild Hunt landed on the ground, now a mere statue, trapped in eternal crystal.

Overcome with fatigue, I collapsed, momentarily losing myself to the sweet, sweet knowledge that I saved my beloved and the world.

 

 

I was held up in a warm embrace, blind to all that was happening around us. All I needed to see was his dazzling smile, that gaze. He leaned down and kissed me. I returned the kiss, grinning.

When we parted, I inserted a small kiss on his cheek, caressing his face lovingly.

We’re free. Free to go where we want. Free to do what we want. Together.

He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. “Marry me.”

Tears flooded down my face. Overcome with emotions, my throat tightened and all I could do was nod.

We embraced and despite being on a battlefield, covered in blood, ash and Azura knows what else, I was the happiest mer in the world.

 

_THE END_


End file.
